H2O just add water: Season 4
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: This is for everyone who don't want to see H2O finish this month! It brings back Emma, Charlotte for an episode and Miss Chatam but you'll have to read each episode! There is a teaser for the first episodes first. FANMADE!
1. Teasers My season 4: not real

Season 4

Ep1- Complications

Cleo, Rikki and Bella have finished school ad fulfilled their destiny's as mermaids!

But, the problems aren't over yet…

The old owners of Emma's house had been selling it off, but when the sign is gone and Cleo sees a blond girl and a younger boy returning to it from soccer practice, Cleo finds out Emma is back! Rikki and Cleo introduce her to Bella but they don't exactly click.

Emma questions the girls new necklaces, she still wears the locket.

Bella is jealous and feels pushed out and Emma feels she was replaced.

It is the full moon and Emma is the one to be effected…but how?

Bella talks to Rikki and Cleo but they tell her Emma is their friend too.

Ep2- Changes

Emma looks for Ash but he has left town to study in Melbourne.

Emma needs Rikki and Cleo's comfort who have to dismiss Bella for a while but promise to come back later.

Bella confides in Will and Lewis and Cleo go on a boat trip.

Ep3- Hotting up

Kim gets a job alongside Cleo (as prompted by Sam ad Don to try new things) and Cleo finds it even more of a challenge to work at the marine park and stay dry.

Rikki, Bella and Emma go for a swim in an attempt to straighten things out but it makes no difference.

Rikki discovers a mysterious note.

Ep4- Bright lights

There is a big break for Bella's band when a record producer visit's the café.

Rikki and Emma can't make sense of the note and don't know who sent it.

Sophie becomes manager of the band.

Ep5- Tension

Will holds a small get together at his shack (Lewis, Zane, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella and Sophie).

But the party isn't going to go to plan of course…

Bella and Emma are fighting for their friends attention and when Will seems to like Emma, Bella accuses her of flirting with him.

Ep6- Mermaid matters

Cleo's dad announces that Cleo and her friends should start applying for collage and everyone starts fretting.

Also, Don obtains some Ambercress which accidentally is spilt onto Kim's tutor, attracting all the girls to him.

Cleo has a hard time explaining it to her dad who researches it and links it to Cleo's fear of water.

Ep7- Luna Power

The girls crystals touch on the night of the full moon, exposing the girls to full moon's powers again.

Lewis can't help when he is surprisingly visited by Charlotte.

Bella realises there's more to Emma and the girls history than what she thought.

Ep8- Accusations and Realisations

Zane and Rikki have some trouble at the café when they realise they are in debt.

Meanwhile, Emma has some trouble with her powers and accidentally attacks Bella who retaliates and Cleo has to break up the fight.

Rikki and Cleo fear that they will never get them to get along.

Ep9- Crisis

Cleo and Lewis have a special dinner around Cleo's.

But, disaster strikes when water falls onto Cleo and Sam sees her.

Don and Sam have to put it down to too many late nights.

Bella decides to step down from the group.

Ep10- Don't mess with mermaids

It's the beginning of College and the girls all have new problems.

Bullies.

Cleo and Bella are picked on about their Hydrophobia and Rikki and Emma have to restrain from using their powers on boys that are teasing them.

Ep11- Tears and Tantrums

Emma meets up with a boy she met at college and explains how she really likes him.

But, does he like her back?

Meanwhile, Zane is in trouble when Nate threatens to quit the band and sue the café when he is given a duff drink.

Ep12- Caught in the act

Cleo and Kim are back at the Marine park and Kim is intent on overshadowing Cleo.

She pushes Cleo into the dolphin tank and Cleo has to hide to ensure Kim sees nothing.

At the Library, Emma and Rikki are working with Lewis to figure out the note which even Emma's mum doesn't get.

It leads them to Miss Chatam who explains that they have to work it out between Bella and Emma or one will be forced to leave the group and 'swim alone'.

Rikki and Emma decide to keep it a secret and try not to fear that they will have to face this decision soon.

Ep13- I'm so sorry

Bella drops by Cleo's house and is questioned about Cleo's 'behaviour'.

Bella denies all and warns Cleo.

But they bump into Don again at the pier and end up falling into the water where Don mistakes their tail for a type of large fish.

Bella escapes but Cleo is exposed to her father.

She has to explain all but Don swears to keep it a father and daughter secret.

Ep14- Emma V Bella

Emma suggests that Cleo and Rikki take turns to hang out with Bella and her separately.

Bella thinks it isn't fair.

Emma retrieves a photo album she made of her Cleo and Rikki.

Bella sees how happy they were and becomes jealous.

Emma doesn't mean for it to push her out.

Emma is upset when Cleo and Rikki go after Bella and Emma thinks it is all her fault, fleeing to the sea.

Ep15- Friendships

Rikki seeks advice from Sophie about Emma and Bella.

Bella and Emma avoid each other completely but Mako is stuck in the middle when both wish to spend time at the moon pool.


	2. Ep1: Complications

Season 4 Episode 1: Complications

Cleo, Rikki and Bella cruised through the currents with impossible speed, the sunlight filtering down through the waves in large streaks, glinting off their golden scales.

The water was beautifully balmy and the ocean was teeming with wild life.

Bella served past a large, naturally formed arch of coral and twisted round a mass of seaweed fronds, reaching to grasp anything that swam too close.

Rikki and Cleo swam alongside each other, their strong, dolphin shaped flukes hitting the water with propelling force and leaving bubbles flailing in their wake.

Mako island, the tall volcano, guarded by clumps of greenery, stood proud against the flawless, pale blue, morning sky.

The girls swiped the water with one quick flick of their tails and cascaded toward the underwater entrance to the moon pool, the secret cavern that sat at the heart of the large volcano.

Bella broke the surface of the water first, quickly using her tail to push herself to the rocky ledge.

Rikki and Cleo followed suit, splashing as they went and laughing as they reached the side.

"It's such a great day, I could spend forever out here!" Bella sighed, grinning as she turned to see her friends.

"Same, but Dad wants me home today to study for College" Cleo groaned, picturing the towering piles of entry papers Don Setori, her father, had dumped upon her this morning.

"I am off work today, my day off, I can stay here all day!" Rikki gloated, pushing from the side and lying on her back leisurely.

"Lucky" Cleo muttered with a smile.

The sunlight above shone down through the volcano's open rim, filling the cavern with a pale but strong yellow glow.

"Everything's so perfect" Bella whispered languorously, staring up through the open ceiling of volcanic rock.

"Wha?" Cleo replied, aware of Bella's airy mutterings.

"Don't say that, next thing you know one of us will be bitten by a shark!" Rikki joked.

Cleo winced at the thought of the Mako sharks trying to take a chunk out of their tails which did look all too much like the sharks natural 'cuisine'.

"Rikki…" Cleo shivered.

Rikki rolled her eyes playfully.

_It is though, we have to be some the luckiest girls alive!_ Bella thought contently, letting the tepid, royal blue tinted water run through her fingers, softly.

The peaceful atmosphere of the moon pool was calming, reassuring, no worries could penetrate the calm state of mind the cavern put the girls in.

Cleo hummed lightly to herself, her eye lids sliding open sluggishly, meeting the small circle of blue visible through the volcano.

"I better be heading home guys, dad and Sam are probably wondering what's taking me so long" Cleo said, dipping into the water and coming up vertically, retreating to the back of the pool slowly.

"Yep, see you later" Rikki and Bella opened their eyes in unison.

Cleo smiled at the surrounding cavern and then arched under the water, her tail sweeping under gracefully.

The banks, where Cleo dried off behind a concealing shrub, were just as peaceful, most of the population of the gold coast probably relaxing at the beach or congregating with friends at Rikki's café.

Cleo sighed as she got to her feet steadily and looked around.

She's swum to the banks that were opposite to Emma's old house.

Cleo's eye brows furrowed in thought.

_Wasn't there a 'For Sale' sign outside there yesterday? I thought the other owners had left town as well… _Cleo cogitated , perplexed as she stared at her old best friend's house.

Just then, snapped off from her reverie, Cleo saw a car pull up and the doors to the vehicle open.

Cleo froze as a tall blond girl and a smaller, short haired boy, jumped out and began to walk towards the front door.

A sensation of overwhelming happiness swept through Cleo as she instantly recognised the two entering the house.

In a hurried attempt to get the girls attention, Cleo half screeched "Emma!".

The blond girl whirled round and a massive grin spilled over her face, putting all other features in it's shadow.

"Cleo?!" Emma cried, abandoning Elliot and running full throttle towards her mermaid friend she'd missed so much in the months she had been travelling the world.

Cleo outstretched her arms and Emma fell into them, both girls squealing in delight at their unexpected reunion.

"You came back!" Cleo beamed, analysing Emma's lightly tanned skin and flawless blond hair.

"Yep, just in time for college" Emma breathed, out of breath from her sprint.

"You have to see Rikki, we have loads to tell you!" Cleo chuckled, yanking Emma off her feet and towing her towards Rikki's café.

_Welcome back Em! _Cleo thought, gleefully.

Rikki played absentmindedly with her straw, swirling it through her thick juice and humming to herself.

Bella sat opposite, jotting down notes thoughtfully into her small, pink note book.

Suddenly, Rikki heard the pounding of feet across the short stretch of cement path and an animated chorus of giggles echo under the wooden shelter of the café.

_Oh great, just what we need to spoil the great atmosphere, squealing little ninn…_

Rikki almost choked on her juice as Emma and Cleo stood above her, grinning like they'd claimed the triple rollover in the lottery.

Bella eyes flitted up.

"Emma!" Rikki sung as she leapt from the sofa like seat and wound Emma into a hug.

"Cleo saw me come home from soccer practice with Elliot and I'm staying this time!" Emma grinned, admiring the new café where the juice net used to be.

"Rikki's café?!" She appraised.

"Zane had it renovated after it went bankrupt and we're the managers!" Rikki announced proudly.

Bella listened in, not sure whether she join in the ecstatic reunion party.

"Hey Cleo, do you know what I could…" Lewis approached, fiddling with something. "Emma!?"

"What's going on out here? Hang on, Emma's back!" Zane grinned crookedly. "Nice surprise!"

Bella watched as everyone broke into a buzzing mess of 'Hello's' and 'Woah, this is awesome!'s'.

_Hang on a minute, who's Emma? _Bella thought, not knowing how to penetrate the conversations above her to actually ask.

"Who's Emma?" Bella questioned politely, standing up and joining the circle.

_Oops! I forgot to introduce her to Bella…_ Cleo thought.

"This is Emma, she's our best friend who moved away" Cleo introduce excitedly. "Emma this is Bella"

"Hi" Emma smiled courteously.

Bella smiled shortly, still a little perplexed.

_Best friend? But they never even mentioned her to me…and she wears the same locket that Rikki and Cleo used too…_Bella thought, carefully disguising her expression.

"Hey, I have to get back to the café, see you guy later" Zane dismissed himself and slipped into the café.

"This is great! We're the old team again!" Lewis announced, pulling the three girls into another reuniting hug.

Bella stood there on the imaginary side line, looking through a bubble that she knew she couldn't fit into.

Emma and the girls sat down with Lewis, all still grinning with joy.

"So…wait, where are your lockets?" Emma suddenly took notice to the purple gems hanging from the girls neck where the lockets used to be.

Cleo and Rikki bit their lips and Lewis kept quiet.

What could they say? _Sorry Emma , we ditched the lockets and dragged Bella in because we assumed you were never coming back…Totally false really! _Rikki thought, the tension grating against her.

Emma's expression became sad as if could read the sarcastic thoughts in Rikki's mind.

"You replaced me?" Emma said quietly, the words escaping as a whisper.

"No, no, no!" Cleo abruptly burst. "No way, these are just necklaces from Mako island, they're jewels from the water fall"

"Water fall?" Emma inquired.

"We'll explain everything" Rikki promised, getting up and ushering Emma and Cleo towards the direction of Cleo's house.

"Guys?" Bella called after them.

Cleo almost turned around, hardly hearing Bella's voice as she and her old, reunited trio proceeded to her house.

Bella sunk into her chair.

Her perfect life had just begun to splinter…right at the heart…

"So, the waterfall caused the water to turn against you and you used the moon pool to destroy a comet that was going to collide with earth" Emma processed the information carefully.

How could so much have happened whilst she had been away?

And, since when did Bella have anything to do with their destiny's as mermaids?

She just turned up and happened to save Rikki!"But, we were chosen together! Not with Bella!" Emma said, shifting on the bed as she glanced at the glinting necklaces.

"We know…that's the problem I guess now" Cleo replied, unsure.

Yes they had fulfilled their destiny's as mermaids without her and now it did seem totally unfair, Emma was chosen with them and Bella came from across the seas, the moon pool in Ireland…

Cleo reached over to her draws and pulled out her locket, the silver still as shiny as ever.

"We thought you weren't coming back and it was…"

"Our kind of duty…" Rikki finished for her with a shrug.

Emma looked at her feet, hurt.

How could they have…

"But no more, we'll have to wear two necklaces now, right Rikki?" Cleo smiled reassuringly.

Emma stared at Cleo, they were going to take her in this quickly!? They could continue their mermaid lives together again?!

"Right" Rikki smiled, nudging Emma playfully.

Emma's smile returned swiftly and they all hugged, Rikki and Cleo fastening their lockets around their necks, accidentally overlapping the Mako crystals.

Bella sat alone on the beach.

It was a petit, secluded part of Mako where she could be alone to think in the bright sunlight.

A very light breeze coiled though the strands of her fair hair and stroking her neck, gently.

Bella thought, the peaceful atmosphere making it easy to concentrate on the thoughts and assumptions she rather wished she didn't have to think about.

_So, if the original mermaid is back…am I going to be forgotten? Will they replace me? _Bella thought sullenly.

The rush of the shore lapping ocean was the only calming thing to comfort her as she experimented with different theories as to what would happen now there were four of them.

Bella sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the sand.

What should she say to the others?She was worried they'd ditch her for the old mermaid who had returned?

"I should just talk to them" Bella exhaled and she jumped to her feet.

_They'll understand my concern, Emma was polite and nice but I can't help feeling that she must not want me here now she's back, she'll want the old three…_

Bella waded into the water, the tepid temperature soothing her.

She got to waist height then dove forwards, letting the warm water cocoon her in it's watery arms.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki were sprawled on the floor, bowls of popcorn lying next to them as they watched a show on the television, the screen lighting the room instead of the usual electrical lights.

Watching TV in the dark was way more fun with friends.

"Where's Bella, you'd think she would be here by now" Rikki commented, eyes still fixed on the television as she munched the popcorn noisily.

Emma glanced at the decreasing quantity of popcorn and snorted uncaringly.

_We're fine here, she'll turn up, this is probably the only alone time I'll get with Cleo and Rikki…Bella looked really jealous of me…_ Emma thought.

"She'll turn up"

Just at that moment, the door bell rang and Don Setori hurried to reach the door.

"Great to see you back Emma, Cleo has really missed you" Don commented as he opened the door.

"Thanks Mr. Setori, I've missed Cleo and Rikki too" Emma smiled.

Bella greeted Don and slipped gingerly into the room, hovering by the doorway.

Rikki turned to look at her.

"Come on in, Bella, we don't bite" Rikki teased, examining Bella's stressed expression that was aimed at Emma.

Emma and Cleo twisted their heads as well, Cleo smiling and Emma turning away quickly and pouting.

_What's her problem? _Emma thought, irritated.

Bella hopped over to the girls claimed chill out zone and began picking at the popcorn.

The only sound in the room was the voices off the television and Cleo's dad knocking together a meal in the kitchen with exasperated groans and growls of frustration.

"Is everyone on mute?" Rikki pressed, not exactly rating the silence top on her list of fun activities.

Cleo sat up and paused the DVD with a quick push of the button and stared at her friends.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cleo questioned, watching everyone look up one by one, innocently eating or drinking, carefully through a straw.

"What?" Emma and Bella said in unison.

"Well we're all a group now so I think that we should all maybe…be more social!" Rikki exclaimed, directing it straight at Bella and Emma, who she sat between.

"Yeah, you're both our friends" Cleo smiled warmly, gesturing to the two necklaces hanging round her and Rikki's necks.

Bella and Emma didn't say anything, they didn't even glance at each other.

Cleo studied Bella's expression and stood up.

"Bella" Cleo beckoned, lingering at the foot of the stairs.

Bella reluctantly got up and trailed after Cleo, not keen on the idea that she'd have to answer Cleo's unavoidable questions.

Emma smirked as Bella gave her a quick look of dislike.

Rikki nudged Emma.

"What was that all about?" Rikki questioned, as Bella disappeared up the staircase with Cleo.

_What's with all the evils? I thought they were on good terms at the café and Cleo just clarified that they're both our friends! I'm not having any of the 'only three mermaids' rubbish anymore, not with Bella and Emma, _Rikki thought sternly.

"I thought that there can only be three mermaids…right?" Emma asked quietly.

_Of course…_Rikki sighed.

Cleo seated herself in her soft duvet, the mattress bouncing as Bella sat down, quickly, onto the opposite end of the bed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Cleo questioned, her eyes soft but narrowed seriously.

Bella sighed, reluctant to spill all.

"Emma doesn't want me, she thinks I'm trying to steal you, that I replaced her" Bella said.

Cleo took in a secretive breath.

_Oh no! Just when everything seemed perfect, Em came back!…and they don't like each other! _Cleo thought sadly.

"Did she say that?" Cleo questioned calmly.

"No…it definitely feels like it though…" Bella mumbled, tracing a flower on Cleo's duvet with her finger, delicately.

"Then what's the problem? You're not jealous are you?" Cleo asked, shuffling a little closer.

Bella snorted.

"Me? Jealous…nope…" Bella lied, not that convincingly.

The whole situation was embarrassing and stressful, the way Bella saw it.

Emma clearly didn't like her, in her view, and was her to reclaim her 'place' in the group.

"You're both our friends ok? No one is replacing anyone" Cleo finalised, staring Bella out.

Bella nodded obediently, unmeaning fully.

Rikki and Emma hadn't been up to much whilst Bella had been guilt tripped into explaining why she was uncomfortable at the evening get together.

Rikki had consumed the remains of her already half demolished popcorn feast and Emma had been sketching a rough drawing of the moon.

Staring at the sketch, Emma started to chew the end of her pencil, introspectively.

_The moon…_Emma thought, staring at the windows.

They hadn't been boarded up.

Bella and Cleo hopped down the stairs and sat in their previous place, Emma almost totally unaware that they had returned.

Cleo stared at Emma's absent sketching.

"You're drawing the full moon?" Cleo asked slowly, a shiver rattling down her spine.

Emma couldn't be effected…could she? Hadn't they all become immune to the full moons effects so that it decided to unleash the water tentacle on them?

_Uh oh…_Cleo assumed, her expression freezing.

"What? Oh yeah, I was just thinking" Emma said. "Isn't it the full moon tonight?"

Air rushed back into Cleo's lungs in a quick sweep of relief, _Just thinking…Phew…_ She breathed.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rikki inquired, before Cleo had the chance to get a word in.

"The full moon doesn't effect us" Bella stated, her voice decreasing in volume as Emma turned to look at her.

Emma shrugged.

"I was just thinking…I've been alright with it…" Emma's voice trailed off as she stared at the dark outside and pondered silently.

Rikki's eyes grew a little in diameter.

"And now is not the right time to check!" She emphasized her voice and nodded her head in Don's direction.

They'd been talking a bit too loud, taking Don's attention off the dinner for a split second.

The scent of fried chicken was thick in the air.

But none of the girls were concentrating on that- even though the popcorn hadn't filled them up enough to not want any- because Emma was wandering over to the door.

"Ok, what are you doing?!" Rikki exclaimed, springing to her feet and almost kicking Bella in the head as she followed Rikki.

"I want to see something" Emma snapped as Bella tried to shut the ajar door.

Bella backed off.

"Don't be silly, the full moon hasn't effected us for almost a year, what will this prove?!" Bella retorted.

What was Emma doing? The full moon had no effect on them so why test that theory? If they wanted it to effect them though…

Cleo seemed to be thinking the same thing and grabbed Emma's wrist.

"Em, if you let it, it can effect you again!" Cleo alerted, tugging Emma back in.

That was the last thing they needed right now, especially with Bella and her not getting on that well so far.

But, Emma was already outside the door.

Bella sighed harshly, she didn't think Emma was going to bring this much trouble.

_What is she doing? And Cleo said she was always the sensible one…_Bella thought, not liking the reference to her failed attempt to get Cleo to understand her concern.

Rikki and Cleo were already following her out onto the concrete path, Bella skidding through the door and chasing after them.

"Emma!" Rikki yelled. "Emma! What are you doing?"

Emma was running through the dark, only to stop at a short, wooden walkway that docked small, family crafts such as Lewis's boat.

"Nothing…good!" Emma muttered, immersed in her mission.

Gasping slightly with lack of oxygen, Cleo stopped by Emma, Rikki skidding to her other side and Bella jogging up from behind, confused.

"Emma! Come on! We told you the moon had no longer an effect on us…" Cleo insisted o pulling Emma back to the house, tugging at her.

"Ok, ok, I just wanted to check" Emma said sincerely, looking directly up at the moon above.

No possessive feeling coursed through her body, not constricting, overpowering urge to come into contact with any source of water over took her and forced her to oceans waters.

_Great! This will make settling back in a lot easier! _Emma thought, triumphantly.

Rikki and Cleo breathed a sigh of relief as Emma's determined expression relaxed into her usual, dependable, sensible Emma smile.

"But, I just want to see the moon pool bubble…anyone coming?" Emma asked.

Bella looked blankly at her as if it was the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard.

Cleo and Rikki shook their heads.

"Dad will wonder where I am" Cleo said truthfully.

"I'm still full up from all my popcorn" Rikki grinned.

Emma wasn't offended, she needed to spend some time there since she had been gone so long.

"Ok, I'll see in about an hour, save some chicken for me!" Emma smiled and she ran to the edge of the dock.

Bringing her hands round, she gracefully dove into the water with a barely audible splash.

Bella just looked at the ripples and sighed, walking away with Cleo and Rikki.

Emma reached the moon pool very rapidly, breaking the surface of the moon pool and pulling her self onto the sand so she wasn't directly exposed to the moonlight, as a precaution.

Her tail lay flat on the sand, her hair still wet and water droplets running down her back.

_It's great to be back_, Emma thought peacefully, watching the roof intently as a white glow began to be visible at the edge of the rim.

The water fall remained behind her, Emma having examined it and found it most intriguing.

All the stories seemed to fit perfectly with it now that she had seen it.

But it was no longer a threat and just added to the amazing cavern's scenery.

Emma was deep in thought when the quite loud bubbling began under the funnel of white light.

Emma smiled, it was the most calming sight, better than any meditation methods her mum and dad had easily coaxed her into trying during their travels.

There weren't any bubbles anymore but Emma barely realised as she tuned her hearing to only focus in the steady bubbling of the blue coloured pool.

It was most certainly breathtaking.

Suddenly, the smallest of feeling crept into Emma.

It was nothing to do with the moonlight…nothing to do with the spectacular display in front of her…

Bella, Cleo and Rikki, laughing, formed a vivid image in her mind.

There were no lockets, no pictures of her and them from before she moved or…any reference to her at all.

Emma grimaced.

Bella didn't want her there, did she?

Emma frowned.

Besides, there can only be three mermaids…can't there?


	3. Ep2: Changes

Season 4 episode 2: Changes

The early sun rose in a flourish of warm colours, the shades glittering across the rippling small water in shattered streams. The morning tide was gentle as few people ventured out early, wanting to catch the best of the morning before the beaches became crowded when more people woke up. Emma Gilbert was the first in her house to open her eyes to the flowing, amber light, piercing its way through he curtains and highlighting her trophies and visual memories she displayed on her shelves. She struggled up through her thick turquoise duvet and sat up, running her hands- with a yawn- through partly tangled blond hair. It was uncomfortably hot underneath her duvet considering the temperature of the new day. Emma leisurely got out of bed and ambled down toward the kitchen, hungry for her breakfast. Opening the fridge door and knowing she was spoiled for choice, looking at the many healthy options she had, Emma saw the last box she had forgotten to unpack. It sat neglected by the sofa, pictures frames and photo albums bursting from the cardboard flaps. Emma pressed her lips, thoughtfully, into a line and closed the fridge door. She set down her food and wandered over to the cardboard box, kneeling down and began to rummage through the box. Emma thought to herself as she searched through the box, organising the photo's into different categories so she could put them away easier. _I can't believe I didn't do this, I must've been distracted by…Bella and the guys…it's been a confusing three days, I don't know whether to hang out with Cleo and Rikki because they'll want Bella there too…we're not exactly on good terms…_

Suddenly, Emma stopped. In her hand she had a sophisticated black photo frame, a high quality picture behind the glass. A blond girl and a short , brown-haired boy were beaming out of the photo, happy in the world of the time that photo had been taken in. Emma felt her heart shudder unpleasantly against her ribs. It was a photo of her and Ash. Emma felt a lump swell in her throat. She didn't know what had happened to him. She hadn't called him because his phone number had unexpectedly had to change before he could contact her about it. She had no idea where he was. Emma propped the frame up on the kitchen counter, running towards the stairs, preparing herself for a little researching.

Cleo was up and ready for the day, breakfast already consumed and small clutch bag under arm, about to head off to the café to meet the girls before Rikki's shift started. Her vibrating phone took her by surprise and she almost dropped it whilst trying to accept the call.

"Hey Em" Cleo greeted, "Ash? Oh…come to Rikki's café and I'll explain"

Cleo stopped half way to the door. Wasn't Bella going to be there too? They'd have to survive the friction. Cleo sighed, there was going to be more than one thing to deal with when she got there. Everything had been perfect, why did Emma coming back have to have been transformed into a silly drama?

Emma and Bella were lucky, Cleo and Rikki had beaten them to the café so there was no tensional silence or jealous eyes being thrown at each other.

Emma and Bella sat down, Emma picked Cleo's side and Bella sank down next to Rikki.

"So Cleo, you said you knew something about Ash, I don't know where to find him…" Emma asked, fiddling with her juice that Cleo had generously bought for her. Cleo took a secretive deep breath, she had to tell her, one way or another.

"After you left, the juice net went bankrupt and Zane bought it" Cleo gestured to the Rikki's café sign, "Ash had no job and he said he had to…go study in Melbourne"

Emma's expression dropped into a frown, warm tears burnt the edges of her eyes. She'd missed him so much that coming back to the gold coast had almost been a fantasy. Now everything seemed to be out of place…Emma glanced at Bella, fleetingly. So much had changed since she had left. _I should have begged to stay…then maybe everything wouldn't have turned…I could've helped stop the water 'tentacle', I would've been able to say a proper goodbye to Ash…_Emma thought, forlornly, her body becoming rigid as she tried to get a hold of her swelling emotions.

"It's ok, Em" Cleo said sympathetically, rubbing Emma's shoulder comfortingly, "You've got us to talk to if you need us"

"That's not the only thing to have changed while I was away…" Emma mumbled comment, trying to keep her upset to minimum.

Cleo looked at Rikki, who raised her eyebrows a touch, as if answering Cleo's questions in her head. _Why do Bella and Emma hate each other? They're both our friends and we're trying our best to include them! There doesn't have to be only three mermaids. _Cleo thought stubbornly, shoving her hands between her knees and looking at all her friends in turn as the silence became a little worrying. Bella shuffled on the sofa like bench.

"What shall we do then?" Bella asked, keeping her voice calm and as respectful as she could.

Bella wasn't yet accustomed to the new circumstances in the friendship/mermaid like Emma. Cleo and Rikki weren't tuned in to hear Bella's question, they were milling around Emma as tears slipped from her eyes silently. Bella scooted around so she was sitting next to Cleo now, whilst Rikki was hugging Emma round the opposite shoulder. Once again, Bella felt helplessly excluded, the bubble cramming the others in, leaving Bella sitting there, staring absently into her palms. Rikki caught Bella's neglected look and smiled, a small curve of her lips.

"Hang on Bella, give Em and us a minute…she's a bit upset because of…" Rikki explained gently, nodding toward Cleo and Emma who were by the corner of the café, their backs to them. Bella smiled minutely and nodded.

"Sure, doesn't matter" She dismissed herself and quickly escaped the scene, head hung low. Rikki watched her with a sceptical stare whilst Bella retreated. _What's her deal? Is she jealous? _Rikki frowned to herself, before re-pasting her sympathetic face back on and returning to comfort Emma. Bella looked briefly back to the threesome and exhaled sadly. She felt totally alienated, for no reason at all! There was a overwhelming feeling-that she couldn't make sense of- that told her she didn't actually belong. That Emma was here to rekindle the old group and push Bella out. Bella even considered that Emma was milking the situation she was in to get attention from the others. She shook her head, she couldn't make accusations yet…yet…but that didn't mean she was happy with the new group. Bella took a quick, clean performed dive into the canal, trying to tame her conflicting feelings.

Rikki and Cleo escorted Emma home for the afternoon, feeling it best that she had time to clear her mind or prepare for a swim. Their only standing problem was the rivalry between Emma and Bella. They hadn't exactly had the time spare to discuss it amongst themselves in private. It was quiet by the banks, there would be no logic in discussing the issue at the beach, where they could marvel at the waves, because the beach would be almost definitely spilling over with tourists and beach goers. Rikki and Cleo sat down under a shadowy tree, making sure their clothes didn't snag on the ground and that their feet didn't hit water.

"I don't know what we're going to do Rikki" Cleo said sadly, "If they can't get along, I don't know what we'll do"

Rikki sighed , pressing her lips into a soft line. She had no idea either. _What do I say? I'm no genie, I can't just magic up a solution to this! _She cogitated.

"I don't know, what about the three mermaids thing, wasn't that what that old lady Miss Chatham said?" Rikki curled her hands around her knees.

Cleo exhaled thoughtfully. Rikki had a point in some aspect.

"That was you wasn't it?" Cleo raised an eyebrow half-heartedly.

"No…oh yeah but…it's something to think about" Rikki trailed off as her mind wandered, thinking about that possibility.

Cleo stared at the water, it was a problem…But they'd make it work, whatever it took.

"So what do we do?" Cleo questioned, "how do get them to get along?"

Rikki shook her head.

"I don't think we'll be able to force them together, we'll have to erode the tension slowly" Rikki replied, surprised at her wisdom and logic.

"You're probably right" Cleo nodded gently in agreement, what did they have to lose? "We have to explain to Bella though that we need a bit of time with Em, before we straighten things out, she'll understand"

Rikki smiled, appreciating Cleo's positive outlook now, everything would be a lot more easier to handle if there was a calm and friendly atmosphere between the two and then hopefully Emma and Bella would catch on, with gentle prompting. They sat there in silence for a few moments, thoughtfully becoming lost in the sparkling water as they tried to distract themselves with calming thoughts. Soft footsteps crunched through the fresh, crisp, emerald grass and Lewis wound his around Cleo's neck in a loving hug. Cleo's hard line of thought burst into a grin and a giggle. Rikki averted her eyes discreetly.

"What you doing?" Lewis asked, sitting down next to Cleo and entwining their finger tightly.

"Thinking of a way to bring Emma and Bella together as friends…it's so hard Lewis!" Cleo whined flopping her head into her palms. Lewis chuckled lightly before Rikki glared at him and he sighed, joining the pondering. How _would_ they get this to work? The institute had to shut because of a chemical explosion and all staff and students had to be flown home. Everyone was safe but Lewis now had to deal with another mermaid drama. Which didn't include any magic…

"Relax, maybe…you guys could…" Lewis stopped as he heard footsteps across the grass and Emma sat down next to them.

Her face was pained, frustrated…sad. She looked out at the water of the canal and inhaled deeply.

"The moon pool…last night…what happened to it?" Emma questioned. "I fell asleep after I came out of the water. After I woke up the cave was covered in broken rock and the full moon came over but the pool didn't bubble! I dreamt of it how I remembered it…what happened to it?"

Rikki and Cleo's faces fell and there voices seemed to mute. This all linked back to what they had done whilst Emma had been away. They had to tell all the story all over again…Emma wasn't going to like this…Plus the pain f remembering the devastated moon pool was uncomfortable to remember even though they still hung out there.

"Sophie, Ryan and Zane…" Rikki growled through her teeth. "Zane told Will's sister Sophie were our Gem necklaces came from and Sophie called Ryan, one of Cleo's little friends…"

"He's not a friend! He was still prying after the magnetic rock Will took from the moon pool!" Cleo defended.

"Anyway…he brought a laser and burnt through the walls of the moon pool which are completely made of crystal…"

Emma tried to absorb all these facts. How did they know all this? They'd uncovered the entire history of the moon pool and Mako island while she was gone?

"Hang on. So, Mako Island is…"

"The product of a comet collision that happened millions of years ago! The moon pool is the moon pool because it is same as the moon and follows it's cycle! That's why we became mermaids, to protect the island from the collision again! Otherwise the entire island and the world be destroyed. The tentacle was a warning." Cleo explained, Emma hanging on her every word like it was Velcro to fabric.

"Em, we're the last mermaids of Mako island!" Cleo concluded seriously but with a hint of pride.

Emma finally pulled together all the facts and it all finally made sense. Their destiny…well, hers was snatched away…

"Wasn't I supposed to involved in this? Not Bella, she's not even from the moon pool" Emma said sulkily, she hadn't fulfilled her destiny…

"Let's not bring that up" Rikki piped in sharply. "We're all mermaids"

Lewis just sat their quietly as Cleo and Rikki explained all the other details. Not even Lewis knew how much he'd missed out on. He was dumbstruck! A comet!

"Comet?" Lewis exclaimed.

"Yep, you missed all the action Lewis" Rikki punched his arm playfully and went back to looking at Emma.

Emma was pursing her lips, her eyes soft and staring at the water thoughtfully.

"Emma?" Cleo peered round Rikki's head to evaluate Emma's expression.

Emma felt her insides twist as she recalled all of what her friends had told her. Her stolen destiny. The destruction of the one place in the world she loved the most…

"What's Bella's power?" Emma questioned, blankly, not shifting her eyes from their locked position.

Rikki bit her lip.

What was Emma getting at? Was she comparing herself to Bella?

"She can turn water into jelly and harden it" Rikki explained.

Emma seemed to bristle.

"I harden water though! I freeze it!" Emma snapped.

"Not exactly" Lewis tried to intervene but all to no avail.

Emma stood up and put her hands on her hips. The other three all rose as well and tried to read her thoughts, obviously failing.

"Em, what's wrong?" Cleo asked, perplexed.

_What is she thinking? I have no idea whether she's angry about Bella or if she's upset she has a similar power…I wish she would tell us…_

"Nothing, I'm going home" Emma announced blankly turning away and striding off.

"This is going well" Rikki commented, sarcastically.

Emma stalked away not wanting to look back. She couldn't control the fact that she felt as if she had been replaced by Bella and wasn't in the mood to discuss it. As she strode over the grass which crunched under her sneakers, she became more thoughtful rather than angry. Maybe she should talk to Bella, ask why she had a problem with Emma being back here and whether of not they could just except that there would be four mermaids now, two with lockets and Mako crystals. Emma nodded to herself. But, wait. Where did Bella live?

Just as Emma was about to abandon that plan, a fair haired boy was jogging alongside her quizzically.

"Hey" he greeted with a cheery tone. "You new here?"

Emma plastered on a smile as best she could and tried her best to cover up her frustration.

"No, I went travelling for a year and came back to the gold coast" Emma explained courteously. "I'm Cleo and Rikki's old best friend"

The fair haired boy seemed to be piecing something together in his mind by the looks of his forehead, creased in thought.

"Oh! So you're a mermaid too!" He exclaimed.

Emma's heart lurched. How did he know anything about mermaids? Did he know Cleo and Rikki, their secret…

"You know Cleo and Rikki?" Emma questioned, nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Will by the way" Will introduced.

Emma smiled, more convincingly, this time.

"Emma" Emma confirmed and she stopped abruptly.

"Wait, do you know Bella?" Emma inquired innocently.

Will nodded in confirmation.

"I'm actually…her um…boyfriend" Will looked down at his shoes and grinned to himself.

Emma pursed her lips and thought through where to go with this next. Did she ask where Bella might be? Will had no idea that she and his girlfriend weren't exactly on good terms.

"Do you know where Bella might be?" Emma asked civilly.

Will cogitated for a moment. He hadn't seen her…

"No sorry" Will apologised. "But hey, you can drop by my shack maybe tomorrow, she's coming over for lunch"

After Wills helpful information, Emma quickly excused herself.

She was one step there.

Will jogged.

Keeping his breathing steady as he approached his blue painted beach shack, he thought over his meeting with Emma. It had pleased him to meet one the original mermaids but he couldn't help assuming that there would be a bit trouble. Of course Bella and Emma were both perfectly reasonable and polite girls but it may become a bit of crowd. Will slowed outside his door, pulling the key from his cut-off jeans pocket and was about to shove it into the lock when a splashing sound alerted his ears.

He turned round to see Bella bobbing through the water towards the edge of his small docking bridge. Her orange tail and long fair hair was the only thing that gave that away.

Will merrily hopped down the wooden walkway, some boards protesting under his heavy footing.

"Hey Bella" Will swung his legs over the edge of the petite docking.

Bella's face was forlorn and she looked mostly distracted rather than happy to see him.

"Hi" Bella said, her voice dreary and sad.

Will was perplexed. What could of got her in this kind of mood? She was usually such a happy, bubbly person, especially when she was swimming.

"What's up?" Will questioned, concerned.

Bella was holing onto one of the legs of the docking bridge, her tail laying lazily on the calm water. _I don't want to tell him really. I feel kind of pathetic, being jealous but I have good reason to be…_ Bella thought.

"Nothing, just stuff" Bella lied, her eyes moving suspiciously away from Wills, concealing her fib.

"I met one of Cleo and Rikki's friends today" Will said, attempting to lighten the mood. "She's a mermaid like you guys and is…blonde I think"

"She was looking for you" Will continued after a tense pause.

Bella snorted quietly.

"It figures" she muttered.

"What? What's wrong? Emma seems really nice and she's stopping by tomorrow when we're having lunch"

Bella's eyes widened. Ok now that was bad news. Why was Will inviting Emma to eat with them when it was supposed to be their special lunch. Never mind the fact they might get into fights.

Will saw Bella's horrified expression.

"I said this is where she'd find you, so you know, she could talk to you about whatever she wanted to find you for" Will reassured speedily.

Bella turned her head away to the water. She didn't really want this unearthed plan to go ahead.

"Oh…um…that reminds me, I have to help Cleo with…um…homework tomorrow…sorry" Bella lied, cringing every time she made the fact she was lying too obvious.

"But, we've finished school!" Will said as Bella began to pull away from the docking.

With one sweep of her tail, Bella curved under the water and disappeared.

_What the heck is going on with those two then? _Will thought, now confused.

He stayed out on his dock, pondering. If Bella was that upset about it, then things weren't going to go down well. _And we thought the drama was over…_ Will thought as the sun set.

Sunlight flooded into Cleo's bedroom and she winced as the light tried to penetrate her eye sockets. She rolled over, protesting and groaned. She really didn't want to get up. She had nothing of particular interest to do today and the only thing she really could be bothered to do was lie in bed. Either that, or listen to Emma or Bella asking intermit questions about each other behind their backs. _I wish they'd stop comparing themselves…_ Cleo thought with a hoarse sigh. _Perfect, I'm ill._

Crawling out from underneath her duvet, Cleo examined the state of her hair. It was sticking out at all angles like an electrocuted lion's mane. Cleo raked a brush through it, washed then pulled on a casual pink top and with ruffled mini skirt.

The sun was blaring down and Cleo was anxious she was going to get heatstroke in the first five minutes of being under the sunlight. As she was debating what to do, her phone vibrated in her shirt pocket. Cleo pulled it out and scanned the text. _Meet me at the dock! ASAP! _Cleo's eyes went wide as she began to panic. What had Lewis going so crazy that he needed her ASAP! Cleo ran towards the marina where all the boats were docked, she couldn't see Lewis anywhere! All around her was spaces of rippling water where boats had departed out into the sun of the day.

"Lewis!" Cleo yelled.

No answer.

"Boo!" Lewis grabbed Cleo around the waist and Cleo let out an ear piercing screech. After hyperventilating for a minute, Cleo punched Lewis's arm.

"Not funny!" She scolded, sulkily, stalking away in the direction of Lewis's boat. Lewis jogged along behind her, grinning to himself at Cleo's annoyance.

"Come on, hope in the boat!" Lewis coaxed, patting the seat in the centre of the small craft.

"Why?" Cleo inquired, still a little aggravated.

"I've got a nice surprise for you…" Lewis smiled secretively.

Cleo's hard expression softened and a grin exploded on her tanned face. She skipped into the boat.

"Where are we going?" Cleo had to yell over the rev of the engine.

Lewis tapped the side of his nose and guided the boat out onto the open water.

The boat was static on the calm water and Cleo and Lewis were admiring the perfect blue sky. They were not to far from Mako, the large volcano towering over the ocean, flanked by sloping blankets of green.

"What is my surprise!" Cleo asked abruptly, as impatient as a young child.

Lewis laughed playfully.

"You'll see soon…I just thought you'd want to have a break from the friction for a bit"

Cleo frowned. Yes.

"Oh yeah. That." Cleo murmured to herself. She quickly though, banished the memory from her mind and reached out towards the water. It was so tranquil that the water, under the sunlight, was almost clear. The coral reef was buzzing a fair few metres below the boat, a minor portion of the actual acres of coral. This part looked separated from the rest by a stretch of under water, sand waste land. Lewis wrapped his hands around Cleo again, this time lifting her off her feet. The boat rocked unsteadily but the two laughed as Cleo tried to struggle out of his grip.

Lewis was unaware though, of the retreating fishing boat that was a few metres away. Don Setori was beckoning to them.

Cleo tried to wriggle free but Lewis was dangling her off the side of the boat before dropping her into the water.

"Hey!" Cleo protested as she fell into the sea, disappearing to the reef below.

"Oi! Lewis!" An enraged voice bellowed.

Lewis's head snapped up. Uh oh!

"My daughter doesn't swim and she's going to drown!" Don shouted. "Get in there and rescue her before she DROWNS! NOW!"

Lewis, without hesitation plunged into the water with a messy dive, following Don's stern orders. Cleo could swim perfectly well, she had a long golden tail! But Don didn't know that and Lewis had to make it look like he was rescuing her. The only problem was getting her back into the boat without Don seeing the tail. Damn.

Lewis spotted Cleo swimming towards him, her tail pushing her swiftly. Lewis made strained faces of distress, trying to explain that Don was above them, fuming and terrified. Cleo, amazingly, got the message and nodded, appearing o have some sort of plan. They burst though the surface together, Cleo acting her best to make it look like she had been holding her breath.

"Don't worry dad!" Cleo called. "Lewis has been teaching me to swim!"

Don's face seemed to smooth out and he raised a hand to Lewis in apology.

"Close call" Lewis whispered to Cleo as the fishing boat drew away and Cleo was able to bring her tail to rest on the surface again.

Too close…

_Want to know Cleo's surprise? Find out in Episode three!_


	4. Full teasers :D

Season 4

Ep1- Complications

Cleo, Rikki and Bella have finished school ad fulfilled their destiny's as mermaids! But, the problems aren't over yet… The old owners of Emma's house had been selling it off, but when the sign is gone and Cleo sees a blond girl and a younger boy returning to it from soccer practice, Cleo finds out Emma is back! Rikki and Cleo introduce her to Bella but they don't exactly click. Emma questions the girls new necklaces, she still wears the locket. Bella is jealous and feels pushed out and Emma feels she was replaced. It is the full moon and Emma is the one to be effected…but how? Bella talks to Rikki and Cleo but they tell her Emma is their friend too.

Ep2- Changes

Emma looks for Ash but he has left town to study in Melbourne. Emma needs Rikki and Cleo's comfort who have to dismiss Bella for a while but promise to come back later. Bella confides in Will and Lewis and Cleo go on a boat trip.

Ep3- Hotting up

Kim gets a job alongside Cleo (as prompted by Sam ad Don to try new things) and Cleo finds it even more of a challenge to work at the marine park and stay dry. Rikki, Bella and Emma go for a swim in an attempt to straighten things out but it makes no difference. Rikki discovers a mysterious note.

Ep4- Bright lights

There is a big break for Bella's band when a record producer visit's the café. Rikki and Cleo can't make sense of the note and don't know who sent it. Sophie becomes manager of the band.

Ep5- Tension

Will holds a small get together at his shack (Lewis, Zane, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella and Sophie). But the party isn't going to go to plan of course… Bella and Emma are fighting for their friends attention and when Will seems to like Emma, Bella accuses her of flirting with him.

Ep6- Mermaid matters

Cleo's dad announces that Cleo and her friends should start applying for collage and everyone starts fretting. Also, Don obtains some Ambercress which accidentally is spilt onto Kim's tutor, attracting all the girls to him. Cleo has a hard time explaining it to her dad who researches it and links it to Cleo's fear of water.

Ep7- Luna Power

The girls crystals touch on the night of the full moon, exposing the girls to full moon's powers again. Cleo is affected and falls into a trance like state unable to be woken up. Lewis can't help when he is surprisingly visited by Charlotte. Bella realises there's more to Emma and the girls history than what she thought.

Ep8- Accusations and Realisations

Zane and Rikki have some trouble at the café when they realise they are in debt. Meanwhile, Emma has some trouble with her powers and accidentally attacks Bella who retaliates and Cleo has to break up the fight. Rikki and Cleo fear that they will never get them to get along.

Ep9- Crisis

Cleo and Lewis have a special dinner around Cleo's. But, disaster strikes when water falls onto Cleo and Sam sees her. Don and Sam have to put it down to too many late nights. Bella decides to step down from the group.

Ep10- Don't mess with mermaids

It's the beginning of College and the girls all have new problems. Bullies. Cleo and Bella are picked on about their Hydrophobia and Rikki and Emma have to restrain from using their powers on boys that are teasing them.

Ep11- Tears and Tantrums

Emma meets up with a boy she met at college and explains how she really likes him.

But, does he like her back? Meanwhile, Zane is in trouble when Nate threatens to quit the band and sue the café when he is given a duff drink.

Ep12- Caught in the act

Cleo and Kim are back at the Marine park and Kim is intent on overshadowing Cleo.

She pushes Cleo into the dolphin tank and Cleo has to hide to ensure Kim sees nothing.

At the Library, Cleo and Rikki are working with Lewis to figure out the note which even Emma's mum doesn't get. It leads them to Miss Chatam who explains that they have to work it out between Bella and Emma or one will be forced to leave the group and 'swim alone'. Rikki and Cleo decide to keep it a secret and try not to fear that they will have to face this decision soon.

Ep13- I'm so sorry

Bella drops by Cleo's house and is questioned about Cleo's 'behaviour'. Bella denies all and warns Cleo. But they bump into Don again at the pier and end up falling into the water where Don mistakes their tail for a type of large fish. Bella escapes but Cleo is exposed to her father. She has to explain all but Don swears to keep it a father and daughter secret.

Ep14- Emma V Bella

Emma suggests that Cleo and Rikki take turns to hang out with Bella and her separately.

Bella thinks it isn't fair. Emma retrieves a photo album she made of her Cleo and Rikki.

Bella sees how happy they were and becomes jealous. Emma doesn't mean for it to push her out. Emma is upset when Cleo and Rikki go after Bella and Emma thinks it is all her fault, fleeing to the sea.

Ep15- Water ways

Rikki seeks advice from Sophie about Emma and Bella. The full moon rises later than expected, catching Bella and giving her a terrifyingly dangerous power. (More to come)

Ep16- Trapped

Whilst Bella is singing at the café and Cleo is at home, Rikki and Emma hang out with Will at the beach and go deep sea swimming. They discover a cave underwater where Rikki and Will become trapped. Emma swims off to find help and Bella is not happy when she hears of this. Meanwhile, Cleo and Don have trouble keeping Cleo's secret when the house if flooded by a broken pipe.

Ep17- Icebreakers

Emma is rehired at the café by Zane and Rikki and pitches new frozen smoothie ideas to the menu. Bella is irritated when Emma and Nate collaborate over the future of the band and Bella is near to quitting. Cleo catches a cold that turns her into a mermaid every time she sneezes.

Ep18- Tail tied

Don grounds Cleo when he finds out about the full moon madness that happened a few weeks ago. Cleo protests that it would've been dangerous to involve him but Don bans Cleo from the sea. Meanwhile, Bella and Will's relationship hit rocks when they have a fight and Will pushes Bella into the water. Surprisingly, Bella confides in Emma and Rikki at the moon pool.

Ep19- Trailer Trash 

Rikki spends time at her trailer with her dad, talking about her being single. Although, Will visits and confides in Rikki over his and Bella's fight. Rikki feels slightly uncomfortable because she feels only friendship towards Will but they bonded since the water tentacle incident. However, the trailer is broken into and Cleo/Emma/Bella have to help Rikki out of a dilemma with the burglar.

Ep20- Lost Locket

Before a sleepover, Cleo's locket and Mako gem go missing during an Australian storm when walking past the dock. Can the girls find the lockets and survive the choppy waves?

(More to come)

Ep21- Spelled by moonlight

The girls prepare for the third full moon together and Emma and Bella attempt to share ideas on how best to combat the moonlight. But, of course, one becomes affected. Rikki is moonstruck and is seen swimming in the direction of Mako. However, she leads the girls off her trail and swims to Will's shack where he was preparing to meet them to help out. Having an irrevocable attraction to Will under the full moon, she kisses him as a mermaid. Bella sees and is found crying at the outside waterfall by the entrance to the moon pool by Emma. This leads to Bella and Emma spending some time talking out their issues.

Ep22- Cause and effect

Sam and Kim become suspicious of the amount of time Don is spending with Cleo and Lewis out on the fishing boat and feel left out. Kim follows them one day and almost sees Cleo as a mermaid when she is helping to fix the boat from under water. Rikki is too embarrassed from the full moon to see anyone and spends her time at the moon pool feeling guilty.

Ep23- Risky waters

Emma begins to wonder whether she should tell her family her big secret but soon dismisses the idea. However, Elliot sees Emma freeze a drink and questions her about it. She eventually tells him the truth. Meanwhile, Bella is avoiding Will and Rikki, claiming they have something going on.

Ep24- Fed up with fins

Upset about the full moon and Cleo and Emma having told a member of their family. She wishes she was never a mermaid and refuses to use her powers or go swimming. Cleo and Emma try to encourage her back in but Rikki puts up resistance, claiming she wants to spend time as a normal girl- with Zane and Sophie.

Ep25- Warnings

Lewis gets a last visit from Miss Chatham via a letter which tells him to watch the news at 7:30. Lewis discovers that scientists have been looking around Mako island because of strange volcanic activity under the water. All Mako sharks and fish come closer to the gold coast, shutting off the beaches and the girls swim to the island to investigate, risking their tails to find out.

Ep26- Emma's destiny

Mako island, having lost it's magic is now an active volcano. Emma is the one with freezing power but can they beat the full moon one and for all and unite to save the world one last time?


	5. Ep 3: Hotting up! Sorry it took so long!

Season 4 Episode 3: Hotting up

Rikki absentmindedly wandered over to the fridge. Her stomach growled uncomfortably and she sighed as she scanned the contents of the fridge. She pulled out the last of the bacon slice that weren't in an un-open pack and ferreted around for a pan. She stuck the rusty metal onto the stove and switched on the heat, humming tunelessly to herself. Carelessly chucking the slice into the pan she switched on the heat and folded her arms, staring at it. She half thought this would make it cook faster but then realised how stupid she must look. _I'm sure I can cook this perfectly…I'm a pro now anyway…_Rikki thought smugly. She stretched her palm out over the bacon slice and slowly drew her fingers in towards the centre of her hands. The sizzling of the bacon created a pleasant sound the smell was sumptuous… Rikki's eyes suddenly shot wide as the bacon shrivelled into a black mess.

"Um…oh" Rikki choked. _What happened there? I must be tense…_Rikki relaxed her shoulders but it didn't make a difference. Her powers combined with the heat from the stove must have over cooked it- burnt it in cinders.

Unless…

"Nope" Rikki dismissed aloud.

She looked around the kitchen in the silence, sunlight bleeding in. There wasn't much else she could eat without having to cook it and frankly now she didn't want to take the risk of barbecuing another perfectly good piece of food. _I'll drop by Cleo's…_Rikki thought in conclusion and she darted from the kitchen, flicking off the gas on her way, to get dressed.

"Here you go Cleo" Sam smiled, setting down an obviously painfully hot plate onto the table opposite Cleo.

"Thanks Sam" Cleo thanked politely and looked down hungrily to her bacon and eggs.

Her sister Kim was near to here, chewing quickly, probably wanting seconds. Cleo rolled her eyes. _Guts…_She thought, chuckling to herself and getting a glare off Kim.

Don Sertori was at the opposite head of the table to Cleo and was looking thoughtful. Cleo eyed him over her food suspiciously. Was he planning on insisting Cleo doing the washing up again? Cleo had managed to trade that hazardous chore for sorting out the laundry. Sam abruptly answered Cleo's questions.

"Hey Kim" Sam addressed inquisitively.

Kim, at first, didn't look up but, grunted softly and lifted her head when Don gave her a death glare.

"Yeah" Kim said half-heartedly, longing to get back to her food.

"Me and your father were discussing maybe getting you a new job" Sam continued. "So you can manage your own money and things"

Kim seemed unimpressed.

_Surprise, Surprise…_Cleo thought, rolling her eyes again.

"I don't really do jobs…" Kim explained innocently trying to wriggle out of what Sam and Don wanted her to do.

"We thought" Sam spoke again, ignoring Kim "You would like to work alongside Cleo at the Marine Park, take on new challenges and have your sister to help you"

Cleo almost choked on her bacon.

"What? What? But, Sam they don't have any vacant jobs at the moment" Cleo interrupted swiftly.

_There's no way I'm working with Kim, she'll ruin everything and she knows I can't touch water, I'm 'scared' of it and she'll do her worst to get me wet…_Cleo cogitated urgently. There was no way she could have Kim anywhere near her at the Marine park, it was almost certain exposure. Don and Sam were staring her.

"I think it will be a good learning experience for Kim, it will be her first big job" Don put down his fork and folded his arms "She could help with advertising, shows and helping you look after the dolphins! What better than a young executive!"

Kim smirked smugly, she was already plotting by the looks of it. Cleo slouched in her chair. Shed lost this battle.

"When does she start?" Cleo asked, a groan slipping through her lips.

"Today" Don replied.

Before Cleo could protest with another groan, there was a _ratta-tat-tat _at the door and Cleo quickly evacuated the kitchen table to charge for the door.

"Hey Cleo you got any fo…"

"Come on Rikki we need to talk!" Cleo whispered feverishly.

"But I'm hungry…" Rikki protested as she was reluctantly pulled out into the sunlight.

Kim just stared after her, smirking.

"This is going to be fun" Kim murmured with dark humour.

Rikki allowed, reluctantly, for Cleo to pull her a few feet from the house.

"What's wrong?" Rikki asked, flicking her untamed blonde hair from her face.

Cleo put a hand on her hip, her facial expression strained into a stressed frown.

"Kim is starting work at the Marine park today" Cleo stated shortly through tight lips.

Rikki exhaled loudly.

"That's not good" Rikki said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Cleo raised her eyebrows for a split second, sarcastically, before pulling her naturally panicked expression again.

"Of course not! She's going to do her best to get me wet and we all know what that means…"

"One ticket to see Cleo the amazing mermaid girl!" Rikki said without a hint of humour.

Cleo realised it was a sarcastic joke before she went off at Rikki in fret. There wasn't much really they could do though. Don and Sam seemed into the idea and Kim had that devious face on that meant this only appealed to her because she could cause her sister trouble. The very thought of all Kim's possible schemes made her bristle and tense her shoulders. All of them would involve water.

"I've got to go soon though, maybe I could…" Cleo's phone rang than, interrupting her.

Rikki ran over Cleo and hers rushed, panicked conversation and cringed when the vision of Cleo trapped in a dolphin tank, being photographed intrusively, flickered to life inside her mind.

"I have to get to work, _Now!_" Cleo gulped, hesitantly hanging up on what was probably her boss.

Rikki forced back a frown and smiled unconvincingly. If there was anything she could do at this point, it was to attempt to cheer Cleo up and reassure her. Even if she wasn't all that confident herself.

"I'll drop by later, just be as careful as you can" Rikki said, failing to fit in a joke that could possibly cheer Cleo up.

Cleo nodded, but, judging by her expression, she didn't have high hopes that the day would end well…

Emma sat by the edge of the ocean, her toes only just about out of reach of the crawling water. It foamed gently at the edges, a beautiful turquoise colour in the morning light. Everything from the past few days was on a loop in Emma's mind. The destroyed moon pool, meeting Bella Hartley, realising Ash had gone, meeting Will…

"Oh! Shoot!" Emma exclaimed aloud.

She had to meet Will at his shack!

He had handed her the address and it seemed easy to locate because it wasn't that far from Rikki's Café. Emma jumped to her feet and began to jog over the grassy bank, hoping she wasn't late. She was never late.

There was no wind so it was a pleasant day once more and the sun rays were flying across the gold coast, bathing everything in a golden touch.

Emma hadn't predicted how long it would take her to get to Will's shack but she knew she was close. The little wooden building was backed against a cluster of green trees, supported by decking and pylons that stuck into the water. It had it's own small dock and an expensive looking boat tie bobbing next to a small metal ladder that led to murky looking water. As Emma approached she could see a barbeque and lots of old ropes and ship boat equipment sprayed over the sides of the wooden guard of the blue wooden building.

Emma walked carefully over the decking, not entirely sure how stable it was. Now she could see the full profile of the shack. It had one window on the first visible wall that was painted a bright white around the edge. The roof was slightly weathered and made of metal but otherwise seemed efficient. There were boulders and rocks along the bank to the left of the shack and under the decking.

Emma reached the front door.

It was sheltered and Will answered it only after one knock.

"Hey!" He greeted, grinning "Come on in!"

Emma stared around in awe.

The Shack was divided by a large desk in the middle, covered in various rocks, fossils and shells. There were pictures plastering the walls of deep seas diving and other sea related things and the room had a strong homey feel. There were a few couches and wall of tools.

"Wow" Emma muttered to herself, it was like an philosophers paradise.

Will led her to a couch in the corner to the right of the door where Emma noticed the actual size of the room.

"Can I get you anything?" Will offered politely.

"Huh? Oh yes please" Emma replied.

There was another knock at the door even though it was ajar. The door swung gently open and soft heels walked over the wooden floor.

Bella.

Emma tried not to notice her as she gingerly came in, sitting on the other couch rather than next to Emma.

"Here you are Emma" Will placed a glass of lemonade on the small coffee table before her.

He hadn't noticed Bella so far. _Bella doesn't look at all pleased, _Emma thought nonchalantly looking away as Bella swivelled her eyes over to her.

"Oh Bella!" Will turned around and plonked himself down next to her. "You're here!"

"So is Emma" Bella said in a composed voice.

Will put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"So…" Will bit his lip.

The atmosphere had just gotten fiercely tense. It felt as if there was repulsion between the two girls, like two magnets that should click together, rejecting each other.

"What power do you have Emma?" Will inquired.

Emma's eyes snapped up from the glass of lemonade and she pulled a smile. At least someone was attempting to be polite…

"Well, my power is the opposite of Rikki's" Emma began, ignoring Bella's concentrated look on the glass of lemonade.

_So, wait…she can freeze water? Isn't that the same as hardening? It makes sense though…shaping, freezing and boiling…_ Bella cogitated noticeably.

Emma straightened her palm out in front of the lemonade.

The liquid froze to a solid state, small clusters of ice crystals clumped around the edge and condensation formed on the outside of the glass.

Will's eyes widened and he picked up the glass in awe.

_Wow! That is…and I thought the others powers were amazing…how can you freeze a drink by just thrusting out your palm? _Will thought, admiring Emma's handy work. Bella just sat there, awkwardly shifting as she saw Emma draw back and get up to move over to the small window.

"Do you want to see my power over weather?"

"What?" Bella and Will exclaimed.

"Rikki and Cleo never told you we can control weather?" Emma inquired, bemused that Cleo and Rikki hadn't demonstrated their powers over wind, fire and lightning.

"No…" Will murmured, his eyes displaying his intense interest.

"They never even mentioned it to me…" Bella thought allowed, hurt radiating out from between her lips. Why had they never told her they could control the weather? Bella hadn't even known mermaid powers had the potential to stretch to that magnitude.

"Oh, ok I'll show you…" Emma's voice quietened with concentration and she focused on the sky outside. It was still the morning hours so Emma could show exactly what her weather manipulation could do.

"Come, watch" She muttered.

Will and Bella paced over and inquisitively looked out towards the sky as well. Emma lifted her right palm in the direction of the blue of the outside. With a rumble of thunder, dark clouds began to roll over the sky, smothering it and bunching together to form a fluffy layer of grey. Emma's eyebrows drew together and another rumble of thunder echoed over the top of the shack. Soon the surrounding area was shadowed and thunder was grumbling more frequently, the temperature having dropped considerably as well.

"Oh my…" Bella murmured to herself. Why couldn't she do anything like this. Jealousy prickled her insides.

Will was fascinated by the entire thing. Emma had -literally- single handedly, changed the weather and now…it was snowing?

Clumps of fluffy, delicate snow was drifted leisurely down from the clouds and melted as it touched the grass and the water that surrounded Will's house.

"Well what do you think?" Emma turned around and smiled with pride. She had done good!

"It's…it's…" Will began, grinning.

"How on earth, why can't I do that!" Bella couldn't keep it in. Why couldn't she control weather? Was it to do with the separate moon pools?

Emma shrugged and smiled. She pointed to the sky and stuck out her palm once more. The clouds had begun to disperse whilst she hadn't been controlling it and all trace of the freak snow shower had disappeared. The last of the blizzard cleared and the blue sky was visible.

"I'm meeting Rikki at the moon pool now so I guess I'll see you later Will!" Emma smiled warmly.

Bella bristled.

"Bella" Emma's voice echoed her power. Cold.

She didn't appreciate Bella's stare of judgement.

Emma casually exited from the shack, catching a friendly wave off Will and took a running dive into the water. Will heard the splash of departure and stepped outside with Bella on his heels.

"That was something, can you control weather Bella? You never said…" Will questioned innocently.

"Why don't was just have lunch now?" Bella stepped back into the shack.

_Uh oh…_ Will thought.

Cleo released the nicely sized fish from the tongs into the mouth of the nearest dolphin. She sighed and looked around, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. Kim had been sent to work in the aquarium area to help out with feeding time for the sharks.

But, it wouldn't be long before Cleo had to teach her the basics of dolphin training…

That meant near to water.

Cleo grimaced and fed another dolphin. She stood up from her uncomfortable kneeling position and turned when she heard footsteps.

"Right Cleo, you ready to teach you're sister the basics?" Larry called to her with a trusting smile.

_Kill me now! _Cleo prayed.

Kim smiled innocently up at Larry who nodded then retreated to his office. Kim raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"Alright Kim, but if you dare try any tric…"

"Why on earth would I waste my time messing with you when I have a job to do? Now hop to it!" Kim ordered with another grin.

"You're not my boss" Cleo stated, folding her arms smugly.

"Maybe not now…" Kim turned her eyes to the dolphins frolicking in the water in front of them.

"You're only 14" Cleo smirked.

Kim bit her lip. Winding Cleo up wasn't working out as planned.

"Well come on then, let's see you prove you can train dolphins!"

Cleo felt her heart shudder. She could train dolphins! Better than Kim ever could! Cleo felt her face boil and he strutted to the edge of the wooden platform.

"Fine" She said shortly.

Cleo smiled as Ronny swam gleefully towards her and began a chorus of clicks in greeting. Cleo threw a small simple gesture. Ronny dove back into the smooth, rippling water and sped towards the centre of the wide pool. There was a moment of silence and then Ronny gracefully erupted from the surface of the water and performed a clean cut corkscrew.

Cleo pressed her lips into a triumphant, smug smile and she spun round to evaluate Kim's reaction. Kim expressed a look of boredom.

"Well?" Cleo threw out her hands.

"Nothing special" Kim dismissed carelessly.

Cleo's eyebrows met and she turned her back on her negligent sister. Cleo felt anger bubble in her. She'd just got Ronny to do one the tricks she and him had been working on for weeks and Kim had just blown it away as a cheap gimmick?

Cleo stuck out her hand beside her and gestured to the water in a single twist. A small area of the pool, nearest Kim, secretly twisted into a small funnel and spewed a jet of water towards the girl.

Kim shrieked as the water drenched her.

"What the was that!" Kim demanded. "One of your silly little aquatic friends?"

Cleo snorted and repeated the punishment.

"Argh! I'm out of here!"

"Have fun!" Cleo smiled unrealistically.

Kim grunted and flounced off, dripping like a broken faucet.

Cleo snickered to herself and stroked Ronny's head.

"Sorry for letting you take the blame"

Rikki lent against the wall of the moon pool.

She ran her fingers over the exposed blue rock in the wall. It had lost it's low and was cold to the touch. Rikki sighed. _Zane and his stupid friends destroyed our moon pool…if there was some way I could get him back I would but I guess losing me is painful enough…_

"What's wrong with you?"

Rikki spun on her heel and saw Emma casually swimming into the moon pool. She swung her arms over the rim of the pool and let her golden tail bob on the surface of the blue tinted water.

"Nothing. You?" Rikki replied simply.

"Bella has a problem with me doesn't she?" Emma asked as most likely predicted.

Rikki pouted and turned away, trying not too smile.

"What?" Emma demanded.

"You don't seem to happy with her either…" Rikki whispered to herself.

"Well the fact she stole my place and decided just because she was a mermaid as well she could take part in the destiny of the MAKO mermaids" Emma said sourly.

Rikki's eyebrows drew together.

"You weren't here, the world was in danger, me and Cleo couldn't do it alone!" Rikki knelt down by the edge of the moon pool.

"How exactly does 'Jelly-fieng' water help create a tower of light?" Emma pouted.

"How am I supposed to know!" Rikki exclaimed.

Emma relaxed her tense shoulders. She needed to be more reasonable with this really…

"I'm sorry but…I feel that Bella doesn't belong in our group, three mermaids remember?" Emma explained purposefully.

"From the one who welcomed Charlotte…" Rikki snorted.

"That was different!"

"Look!" Rikki interrupted loudly. "I'm going to organise a swimming trip, me, you and Bella"

Emma pursed her lips and thought. _Is that really such a good idea considering we don't seem too keen…how will it even help!_

"Fine" Emma gave in. "She's at Will's"

Rikki smiled triumphantly and stood up. She pulled her arms round in front of her head and perfectly dove into the water with an audible splash. Emma rolled her eyes and dove under, following Rikki out of the moon pool and off towards Will's.

Bella sat on the decking next to Will's shack, watching the water curiously. She didn't know what she should be feeling under the current circumstances. Emma had just breezed into Will's as if it wouldn't bother anyone. Bella knew Rikki and Will had nothing going on -they were rather close but that was it- but Emma being brought into the mix could be an entirely different ball game.

"Bella!"

Bella snapped out of her deep thoughts to see Rikki emerge from the water, swimming towards the ladder. Bella shuffled over to peer over the decking down the ladder to the water.

"Hey Rikki" Bella greeted but her face fell "I thought you were meeting Emma…"

"Oh no Emma's here, I've decided us three are going on a little trip over the Northern reef!" Rikki announced, smiling encouragingly.

Bella looked down at her shoes.

"Why?"

"I thought you and Emma may realise you have more in common" Rikki shrugged, her wet blonde hair clinging to her skin.

Bella paused for a few moments.

"Come on Bella! What does it matter if there is four of us?" Rikki pressured.

Bella smiled tightly but nodded. _I have to try I guess…_

Bella quickly gestured to Will through the window then dove swiftly down into the water below. Rikki grinned to herself. Stage one complete.

As the bubbles cleared, Bella could see Rikki's long tail turning round in the water to reveal Emma further in front. She hadn't surfaced to talk to back up Rikki's idea. Bella shrugged to herself again and began to swim forwards. Soon the three of them had created a line, Rikki in the middle and they were in open water. Rikki nodded and with a swipe of her fluke, she cascaded through the water out towards Mako island. Emma and Bella followed suit, not looking in one another's direction at all. It was only several minutes before they had reached the coral reefs surrounding the northern half of Mako island, far away enough from the Mako sharks breeding area. Rikki was the most enthusiastic, twisting and turning in a smooth motion over the massive columns of living coral and sea anemones. Emma swam under an arch of coral and joined Rikki, enjoying Rikki's positive vibes. It was just like old times. The only new feature was the other mermaid half heartedly keeping up. Bella didn't feel as if she fitted in at all as Rikki and Emma seemingly paired of to greet a school of small red fish. Bella withdrew to the sandy sea bed, resting her arms on a rock slab in the most colourful part of the reef. It was beautiful. Especially with the sunlight filtering down through the water and casting rippled texture illusions over the sand. Bella watched Rikki curve over a sea weed congregation as graceful as a swan. Emma followed, her scales shattering the light streams into golden sparkles of reflection. Rikki beckoned to her. Bella pushed off from the rock and decided to join them but realised it was too late when she saw two jet streams tearing off to the east, a trail of bubbles left flailing behind them. They obviously had thought she was just there. Or had just gestured out of courtesy. Maybe they wouldn't notice if she didn't catch up? If she just went to the moon pool… Bella broke away from her place of rest and swam round of the edge of island, giving herself time to reflect.

Cleo sighed as she slammed the door to her room and flopped onto the bed. Two accidents with water hadn't done her heart much good with the panic of it all. Especially with Kim only in the next room. Both times. Cleo just wished she could enjoy her job without the added pressure of her devious sister snooping around and attempting to get her into bother.

Cleo rolled over onto her stomach only to her something crackle underneath her. She finished out an envelope from under her stomach to see her name scrawled on the front. In familiar handwriting. Cleo neatly opened it and saw a letter carefully folded. She opened the letter.

_Dear Cleo,_

_Sorry I couldn't get this to you sooner but I had some work to do concerning the university. I wanted you to have something more special than the sea itself. The moon pool. I took a small chunk of moon pool crystal and had it made into a promise ring._

Cleo's mouth dropped open as she fished out the ring. It had the word '**Forever' **engraved in silver.

_Remember Cleo. Always._

_Surprise!_

_Lewis x_

Cleo's eyes warmed with salty tears as she placed the ring on her engagement finger. Who cares if it wasn't an engagement ring? It had to be on the finger that led directly to her heart.

"Forever" Cleo whispered with a smile.


	6. Ep 4: Bright lights Edit: No sophie

Season 4: Episode 4- Bright lights

Bella tweaked the microphone on it's stand and tapped it in a nervous test. She hadn't been feeling too good since yesterday. There had been rumours of a local record producer visiting some old haunts. He could walk in anytime between their rehearsals. And there was nothing more her band wanted to do than get a deal to produce at least one successful single and album. Nate was jamming on his keyboard behind her pretty excessively and Lewis was filling in as drummer whilst their regular drummer was incapacitated with a bad case of the flu. The guitarist was having a hard time locating his favourite pick but otherwise everyone seemed ready to perform their latest song in practise.

"Okay guys! Let's get jamming!" Nate screeched.

Zane gave Nate a look of disapproval but then realised her really couldn't bothered. Lewis counted down the seconds by tapping his drumsticks together. Bella and the band began rehearsal. The beads of the café door tinkled as they collided. Cleo, Emma and Rikki came strolling in, buzzing with happiness for the promisingly sunny day. Bella tried not to let jealousy choke her as she began to sing the minor progression of the song.

"Hey Rikki"

"Oh, hey Zane" Rikki greeted half-heartedly.

Emma and Cleo gave Zane a sidelong glance of do-you-really-have-to-talk-to-us?, Emma having been filled in on the current circumstances between Rikki and Zane and his connection with the destruction of the moon pool's magical ability. Zane unwelcomingly pulled up a chair and placed his juice on the table.

There was an incredibly awkward belt of silence between them, Bella's singing the main background noise.

"Rikki I know you're still mad…even though you said you want to be friends" Zane probed.

Rikki pressed her lips into a thin line.

"She has a right to be" Emma commented airily.

Zane scowled softly

"I've nothing to say to you Zane at the moment" Rikki said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I have more important things to do"

"More important than me?"

"Obviously"

"Zane" Cleo interrupted. "I don't think Rikki wants to get back with you…really"

Zane rolled his eyes.

"I'm over that! I just want maybe to hang out with you a bit more. We are still friends"

"I still work at the café, Sunday just happens to be my day off" Rikki replied.

Zane sighed and drew away from the table, walking off miserably. _Could things between me and Rikki ever be stable again? Just as friends?_

"What happened there?" Emma questioned.

"I'm still not sure" Rikki said quietly.

"About what?" Cleo asked.

"Whether we should speak at all"

"Why?" Emma pressed, bemused. _If they agreed to be friends then why is it so difficult? It's been at least a few months since they broke up…_

"It's painful" Rikki muttered.

No one had seemed to have heard her confession. Emma and Cleo just smiled and sipped there newly arrived drinks. Cleo slurped at her strawberry smoothie, a painful expression of though clouding her face.

"What's got you thinking?" Rikki inquired curiously, quickly changing the subject.

"I was wondering about that man over there, he's staring at you"

Rikki turned around and as soon as his eyes met hers, he briskly strutted over, slammed down a piece of paper and disappeared out the door.

"Weird" Emma commented. "What does it say?"

Rikki opened the folded paper and read aloud.

_Those who guard the moon's secret be best aware of the change. In addition, 3-4 must be achieved before this time._

Each girl's expression dropped. What did mean? Who was it from? It was obviously meant for them, there was a hidden innuendo in there somewhere referencing to the girls secret. The moon's secret?

"What could that mean?" Emma began brain storming in her mind all the possibilities but came to no solid conclusion. That irritated her.

"It seems to have some connection with us…" Cleo mused, plucking the letter from Rikki fingers and re-reading it slowly.

"Doesn't mean anything to me, the only thing that is suspicious is 'The moon's secret' bit." Rikki contributed.

"The 3-4 bit" Cleo offered, then fell flat "I don't get it"

Emma tapped her chin with her forefinger thoughtfully.

"We better keep it just in case" She suggested. "Rikki, could you keep it?"

"Sure…" Rikki agreed, still perplexed.

Bella finished her song and propped the microphone back onto it's stand. She smiled at the band and skipped off the platform. She spotted Cleo and Rikki over on there table and quickly jogged up to them, pulling round a chair. It was only then she saw Emma. Bella was quiet as she sat down.

"Oh hey Bella" Cleo said as Bella's chair made a screeching sound as she dragged it to the table.

"Did you hear my song?" Bella suddenly brightened up "Me, Nate and the band have been working on it for ages. I had to skip meeting Will the other day, luckily he understood…"

"No sorry, we were talking to Emma about something…" Rikki replied absentmindedly.

Bella felt a thud against her rib cage. She'd been really excited about this new song. And with the possibility of a record producer visiting the café, she needed to be ready and have other people's opinions on her side.

"Oh" Bella muttered, hurt.

"It doesn't matter Bella" Cleo said comfortingly. "I'm sure everyone else liked it"

"I don't know, it still sounds a bit rough to me" Emma mumbled to herself without any harmful intention.

Bella's eyes narrowed and she spotted Emma's mango smoothie. _I'll show you rough. _Bella curled her hand towards the cup, secretly. The water congealed into a jelly and Bella smiled spitefully to herself.

"I'm going home, I've got rehearsal again later" Bella said quickly, sharply leaving her seat and stalking out of the café.

Rikki's eyes widened. Cleo's mouth opened slightly ad she gave the cup a side glance. Emma looked down to where her Mango smoothie was supposed to be. Inside the cup, a clump of vibrant orange jelly was stuck to the sides of the cup, squelching as Emma pulled the straw from the sticky mess. Emma rose and eyebrow and scowled.

"She needs…time?" Cleo offered, angelically shrugging.

Emma continued to scowl until she decided to leave. _If that's the way Bella is going to re-act to a miss-understanding, and Cleo and Rikki are going to defend her, then I'm out!_

Emma got up and left without a single word. Cleo and Rikki looked at each other in desperation. Rikki groaned and put her face in her hands.

Cleo sat at her desk, pondering over the note. Rikki had lent it to her in the hope she would have more luck in deciphering the message behind the poetic note. Tapping her pen to her chin, Cleo re-read the words with precision and thought.

_Those who guard the moon's secret…_ Cleo thought over the significant phrase.

"Those who guard the moon's secret…" She spoke aloud, quietly to herself.

It must have something to do with them… The words moon and secret seemed to fit together perfectly…

"Those who guard…OH!" Cleo exclaimed.

She grinned gleefully to herself as she pieced together what the note meant. The moon's secret meant them and their mermaid secret! There powers were gifted to them by the moon which essentially made them guardians of their secret, the moon's secret. Cleo, smiling triumphantly that she had cracked part of the puzzle began to assess the next few words. _…be best aware of the change. _What on earth could that mean? The rest of the note gave no implication into what 'change' it was addressing. Did it mean a change within the group? That would make more sense but why give them the note after the change had happened? It could mean a change in their powers, the moon pool…or ANYTHING! Cleo put a hand to head, beginning to feel challenged again. Whoever had written this mysterious not obviously didn't want it to end up in the wrong hands.

_In addition, 3-4 must be achieved before this time. _Cleo sighed, was this an algebra test or something? It could mean…well that was it really. Cleo didn't understand at all what this was getting at. Emma would probably know…but what if it was something to do with her? She and Rikki best deal with it… Cleo sighed and removed her glasses, tucking the note into a folder and slipping it into the draw of her desk. Away from any prying eyes.

Bella in Rikki's café, alone, sipping a kiwi explosion smoothie sleepily. She hadn't exactly had the most relaxing walk around the beaches or even been able to relax at the moon pool because the sea was flooded with fishing boats. Most likely fishing before the predicted storm in the afternoon. Bella looked over to her band who were packing some of the equipment away to keep it safe from harm. Bella exhaled loudly. She really wasn't getting used to having Emma in the group. She'd never even been told about her! Bella had simply assumed that Cleo and Rikki had had their secret as a twosome, best friends and no one else until Bella had joined in in rescuing Rikki from the water tentacle, a whole year ago. _I just don't understand how she can come strolling back in and assuming she can pull together the old group. Is that so bad? _

Bella almost groaned as she saw the no familiar, flowing blonde hair come sweeping in confidently. Emma.

_Don't come over here…_

"Bella" Emma addressed sharply.

_That's funny, I would've expected a more 'perfectly polite' greeting… _Bella thought, spitefully referring to Emma's perfectionist manner.

"I want to know what your problem is with me" Emma said blatantly.

Bella cussed ever so quietly.

"Well?" Emma probed.

"Give me a minute!" Bella snapped, disliking being pressured by someone she didn't really want to talk too.

Bella took a deep breath.

"I just don't like the way you decided you and Cleo and Rikki were going to be a group again." Bella replied simply.

Emma pursed her lips.

"I never said that"

"You looked like it was true" Bella shrugged with a soft smirk.

Emma frowned with deadly narrowed eyes.

"And you thought you could just decide who was going to be in the group? You're not even a Mako mermaid." Emma retorted scornfully. "You don't belong here"

Bella felt a horrible tug against her heart. She didn't but…Rikki and Cleo did and that's what mattered.

"They replaced you with me, that's what's wrong with you. You can't take that I'm their friend too!" Bella stood up, knocking her drink slightly.

"You're just trying to get me angry. There's so much you don't know about me and the other's past. You're blind" Emma hissed.

Bella growled.

Emma raised and eyebrow.

"Oh and by the way…" Emma thrust out her palm.

Bella felt a chill down her spine as Emma's power hit her. What the hell was she trying to do to her! Bella went to touch her hair. It was frozen, clumped with ice crystals.

"Have fun" Emma turned swiftly and flounced out of the café.

Rikki appeared from the managers office. Spotting Bella's blistering expression and frozen hair, she jogged over, mouth agape. She closed her hand into a fist carefully. The ice melted at an alarming rate and began to drip onto Bella's skin. Bella looked quickly towards the open managers door and darted inside, just as her tail caused her to fall flat on her face.

"What happened?" Rikki asked through the door.

"Ask Emma!" Bella snapped and she threw the nearest glass of water towards the key hole. Twisting her hand she turned dripping water into a thick jelly, preventing Rikki from coming in.

Rikki scowled. Both of them needed a wake up call. Despite whatever had happened…

"BELLA" Zane bellowed down the phone around 2 hours later.

Bella jumped a metre before catching her breath, lungs full enough to speak.

"What?"

"The record producer just arrived at the café! You have to get over here, Nate is freaking out over where you are!"

"Ok be over in a flash!" Bella tucked her phone into her pocket and took a running dive off the dock runway and into the water.

Bella was overtaken with excitement. If she and the band played while the record producer consumed his lunch, hopefully he could see how hard they'd practiced and that they deserved a shot at a record deal. Her tail pushed her at incredible speed, fuelled also by her fevered anticipation and nervousness at the opportunity of a lifetime. She pulled her self out of the water by the concealing shrubs on the banks outside Rikki's and waited impatiently for her golden tail to transform back into her human legs. As soon as she was back onto her own tow feet, she was bursting through the doors and more reasonably making her way to the band. Nate was buzzing with adrenaline.

"That's him, over there!" Nate pointed to a blond man in possession of a suitcase. He seemed relaxed and was smiling their way. He seemed easy.

"Don't get into a false sense of security" The guitarist next to Bella whispered. "I've heard he is very hard to please"

Butterflies turned in violent wasps within the pit of her stomach and she felt the stings of fear well up inside her. What if he hated them! The opinion of a top record producer could decide the opinions of the customers in the café at the time. They could tell their friends…this was make or break.

Bella cleared her throat and picked up the mike.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're having a great day!" Bella greeted with a shy smile. "This is a song we have spent ages over and we really hope you enjoy!"

Bella sent a deliberate over to the record producer. Cleo and Rikki smiled from the table at the back, almost shielded now by a mob of expectant customers. Biggest. Crowd. Ever.

_(Part of verse 1)_

_Call me crazy, selfish or dismissive_

_I can take the brunt of you negligence…_

_(Chorus)_

_I need someone who'll remember me and treat me right_

_I need someone to protect me and put up a fight_

_I didn't ask you stay so leave now or hurt some more…_

_You'll regret it, when you see me cry…_

Bella finished the touching melody on a fading note, her stomach convulsing inside her. Everybody in the audience exploded into a round of applause. Bella held her breath as the band packed up, seemingly just as anxious as her. The audience dispersed, some leaving the café and some returning to their tables. Rikki and Cleo ran up to her, smiling widely.

"That was great!" Cleo appraised.

Bella pointed in the direction of the record producer.

"I bet her loved it too!" Rikki dismissed all feeling fear and she grinned before leaving their company, heading back to her manager duties.

"She seems ok working with Zane again now doesn't she" Cleo smiled, changing the subject.

But Bella had frozen stiff because the producer was heading straight towards them. Bella sucked in her breath, anxious to the point of fear and she backed away to join her mimicking band. The record producer approached.

"Heya Guys" He greeted, expressionless.

Nate pushed his way to the front. He stuck a hand out for the record producer to shake.

"Nate, I'm the leader of the band!"

The record producer raised an eyebrow and looked to Bella. Bella stifled a laugh.

"I thought it was brilliant!" He grinned.

Bella felt the stinging wasps morph into a vapour of happiness as she glowed inside with relief. He'd loved it!

The band exploded into animated whispers, along with Cleo who dove into a hug around Bella's neck. Bella grinned.

"Matt Richardson, can I have a word with this young lady here?" Matt gestured to Bella.

"Bella Hartley" She said excitedly.

Matt smiled and beckoned Bella towards the door. They stepped out onto the grassy bank, under the now very cloudy sky. Bella's insides were churning. He had loved it! And now, he was possibly going to seal the deal of a record contract!

"I loved it" He said with a signature smile of approval.

Bella felt her heart choke her throat with excitement.

"The only problem is…"

Bella's heart dropped.

"The studio moved from Brisbane down to Adelaide. You and the band will be moving to Adelaide to record a debut single and album, all accommodation is rented but the company pay for it. It will be a minimum of a three month process." Matt informed.

Bella just stared, frozen. What was she going to have to tell Cleo and Rikki? Her dream was coming true but she was going to have to leave them for a minimum of three months? Exactly the same as Emma… While she was gone, Bella, Cleo and Rikki had formed a new clique but Emma had returned and Bella was possibly leaving…She'd be forgotten…

But wouldn't that be convenient for her. There was nothing Bella had too lose…

_I can't tell Cleo and Rikki though…not yet, they'll be so upset. And Will…_

"Ok" Was all she managed to say.

"Great!" Matt clapped his hands together. "I'll have a taxi drive to your house to take you to the airport tomorrow evening"

And he strode away.

"Tomorrow…I can't tell…them…" Bella, having been so excited before now felt as if the grey clouds above were coming crashing down on her. It was only then when thunder rippled like a never ending wave of sound over the gold coast, that she knew she'd need to go to Mako island. To think things through. And to avoid getting wet. Bella skipped lightly down to the edge of the water and waited until the first drops of rain began, soaking her within only four seconds. Bella took a deep breath in. She waded into the water and sadly dove in. Why was nothing working out for her?

Emma gasped as she heard the words 'moving' and 'three months'. She watched as Bella's face fell and she nodded unconvincingly to the record producer._ She's moving. She doesn't seem happy about it but she won't turn this offer down. No doubt she run in tears to tell Rikki and Cleo the news… _Emma thought as she intrusively peered round the corner of the café. But Bella didn't turn round to the café. She looked to the sky as it growled and slowly made her way to the water. The sky broke with a swift shower of rain, pelting down on the two of them, Emma distracted by Bella as she waded into the water rather than diving straight off the docking bridge. _She's not going to tell them. But someone will have too…_ Emma thought.

Her legs gave way as they fused into the long golden tail. Emma groaned a she hit the wood and shifted her weight she was concealed by the shadowed corner of the side of the building. No one was around. Her mind back tracked to the event. Bella was leaving and she wasn't going to tell her best friends. Never mind Will. How selfish. Emma's eyebrows drew together. This could be good news for her but she was more concerned that Cleo and Rikki's feelings were going to be hurt. She was going to tell them, if no one else was.

"What?" Cleo and Rikki exclaimed in unison.

Emma had met Cleo and Rikki at Cleo's house during a break in the torrential downpour.

"I heard her talking with the record producer" Emma explained. "She's moving to Adelaide with the band for a minimum of three months"

"And she wasn't going to tell us?" Rikki pressed, disbelievingly.

"No, I could see by the guilty look on her face" Emma sighed, secretly feeling a wrong sense of pleasure inside. However, concern overruled her glee. Bella was wrongly hurting her best friends.

Cleo felt her eyes grow warm and wet. She ran her fingers through her hair and blew her cheeks out. "She was going to lie to us"

"Why wouldn't she tell us? Are you certain Emma?" Rikki demanded, feeling physically sick.

"Yes. She didn't even hesitate to turn back" Emma said bluntly, neutral in her expression.

There was an intense pause then Rikki broke the silence.

"When is she leaving?" She asked calmly.

"Tomorrow evening"

Cleo and Rikki jumped up with a start. Cleo huffed and stalked away into her bathroom with her eyes reddening. She slammed the door and Rikki gritted her teeth and looked down at her shoes. Emma felt the intense emotion of the two girls and keep quiet, trying to hear what Cleo was doing in the bathroom. Water was running. Cleo came back out with a slightly sore looking face. She'd washed away the tears then scrubbed off the water a little too hard. It was dark outside, but Cleo knew they had to talk to Bella.

"We have to talk to her" Cleo said with a broken voice.

She'd never felt this upset apart from when Lewis had left. That was a lot worse but it was close to that.

Rikki nodded and Emma just looked indifferent.

Bella traced a heart in the sand of the ground of the cavern floor. She was excited about the prospect of breaking into the music industry. She was excited at the prospect of travel. But the decision of not telling any of her friends was burning in her mind. Tomorrow evening she would be gone. And they would be looking for her. Bella sighed and she crossed her legs she sat down against the shattered waterfall. She tied up the rumble with the help of Cleo but it still wasn't the same. Footsteps suddenly echoed through the smaller cavern and Bella leapt to her feet. Who was there!

"Who's there?" She demanded.

Before anyone answered she recognised the girls who strolled into the cavern. But they didn't look entirely happy as they formed a line of three opposite her, arms folded.

"Oh hey guys" Bella mumbled.

Cleo, surprisingly, was the one who stepped forward to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving for Adelaide!" She demanded, tearful.

Bella felt her chest thud as she took in Cleo's harsh accusing voice. She was really serious. A twin expression was pasted on Rikki's angry face. Bella looked to Emma. She was the only one who could've told them. Otherwise they would've found Bella sooner. Emma raised and eyebrow and smirked quickly. She hadn't done this spitefully- Bella hoped- she didn't want to see her friends hurt.

"I didn't want to upset you guys" Bella defended lamely.

Rikki laughed.

"And disappearing out of the blue wouldn't have hurt us?"

"The band and me are leaving for a _minimum _of three months, I didn't have the heart" Bella felt extremely guilty and angered as she took in the glares of all three girls.

"You were going to just abandon us and not say goodbye. We were lucky Emma came back" Rikki snapped.

Emma smiled smugly.

"You could at least try and be happy for me!" Bella retorted, starting to feel challenged and aggravated.

"Oh please Bella!" Emma chipped in. "You expected to get away with ditching my best friends and your own boyfriend without a thought of goodbyes. That's just selfish!"

Bella couldn't think of anything to say. That comment had bitten her on a raw nerve. Will didn't even know yet.

"Enjoy it Bella. We won't" Cleo said before stalking to the edge of the water.

Rikki threw a glare in Bella's direction and Emma narrowed her eyes at her. Then, in a swift jump, the girls arched their bodies into the water in perfect racing dives.

Bella felt weak and a tear slipped from each eye.

The starry night only made it more heart wrenching to leave. Will had found out by Rikki and he hadn't even turned up, he'd been so sad. Cleo, Emma and Rikki were there to wave off Nate and Lewis had turned up to say farewell after the old drummer had returned.

"Guess this is it, cupcake" Nate said flirtatiously to Cleo "Don't forget me babe"

He winked and got a deadly glare off Lewis. Never the less, Nate pecked Cleo on the cheek and skipped smugly to the big flashy car that waited for them. Cleo stuck her hand to the water and a fine jet of water splattered over him. He cursed and slipped into the car. Lewis laughed and Cleo smirked.

Bella was the last one to approach the car. She sent a look of apology over to her friends and Emma who didn't return the look of sincerity. Bella hung her head as she got into the car. She closed the door with a slam and Nate wound an arm around her.

"Just you and me now huh?" He sighed blissfully.

Bella socked him one solidly in the arm and she folded her arms as the car engine started. Rikki's café started to disappear behind her and she sighed, tears pouring quietly down her cheeks.

Emma watched as the car began to drive away. Rikki was glaring, Cleo was almost crying, Lewis was neutral, hugging Cleo. Emma felt horrible. She hated seeing her friends so upset. Was there anything she could do to make it better. Yes, she had the old group again and everything but was it really worth it? She didn't like Bella, and she hated her for hurting her friends but if she could bring her back to explain to the others and leave on better terms then maybe they would be happy. Even if she wasn't. Rikki and the others were beginning to leave when Emma stuck out her palm. She smiled as she saw the almost out of sight car stop. She'd frozen the entire engine.

"What's happened?" Lewis said suddenly as he saw the smug look on Emma's face.

"I did" She chuckled as Nate stumbled out the truck, demanding what was wrong with the vehicle that was taking to him to his future career.

Cleo and Rikki laughed as Lewis explained what had happened, pulling them back over to see the problem. Bella came out of the large car and looked over to the snickering gang. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry guys, the engine is frozen solid?" The driver announced, dumbfounded.

Bella's mouth dropped open.

Emma laughed.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for a while" Bella whispered to herself, secretly very pleased.

Now the others just had to forgive her…

_Hey guys! Just a heads up about my story 'Fangs of a mermaid'. It will be updated soon but I'm stuck for ideas so I'm going to need some fresh new ideas to help me continue the plot! Best idea will be in one of the chapters. __J_


	7. Ep 5: Tension Part 1

Season 4 episode 5: Tension

**Sorry it's been sooo long! I've decided to do this in 2 parts so you won't have to wait even longer for the whole thing! Next part soon and episode 6. Thank you for however can be bothered to read this after so long!**

Will had caught a case of OCD as he buzzed around his shack, tidying his treasures and piles of drawings. He was hosting a get together at his shack in the afternoon and wanted his home to be as tidy and pleasing to the eye as possible. Besides, he had to fit everyone in. His guest-list had been very easy; Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Sophie, Lewis, Zane and Emma. However, he hadn't ever hosted any get together of any sort, before.

He was freaking out.

_I have to make sure everything is ready. I need straws for the girls because Sophie doesn't know…towels and finger food… _Will felt very out of character. He had been told this was what Emma usually did. But, he wanted to try and create a relaxed atmosphere. He knew way too much about Emma and Bella's rivalry. And he frankly didn't want it ruining the afternoon. Plus, he didn't want to get involved.

Rikki swam gracefully over the coral, the spires of living rock creating the wild, coloured alcoves and lagoons of the Mako reefs. Shoals of fish swam past her from the shadows. Their scales refracted the light of the sun into millions of shining, secondary beams. Rikki grinned to herself. The sunny gold coast always provided her with perfect swimming conditions. Upon arrival at the moon pool, she caught sight of another figure, sitting on the sand. Rikki drew back to be concealed in the shadows of the small tunnel. There was enough air and head room so that she could peer clearly into the large cavern. The figure, identifiable as a female, was sitting cross-legged against the wall where the waterfall was. She had short, red hair, the ends flared out in short spikes.

Sophie.

_What that hell if she doing here? _

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

Rikki jumped as Emma's voice carried through the cavern. She hadn't seen her there. Sophie stood up and smiled innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Emma persisted, folding her arms unintentionally challengingly.

"Vice Versa" Sophie replied in a generally friendly tone.

"I'm Emma, I recently came back to gold coast" Emma said, seemingly unsure of whether she should have said that.

"Oh you're one of Rikki and Cleo's friends, I'm Sophie, Will's sister" Sophie out a hand out and Emma shook it.

_Who still shakes hands? _Rikki thought incredulously, still concealed. She couldn't risk Sophie seeing her. Emma shook her hand, smiling lightly as if debating whether she should be making friends with someone who shouldn't be here. Someone who could be a threat to the secret. They'd found the moon pool after all.

"What are you doing here? How did you find the moo…this cave?" Emma questioned, her heart beating faster now she considered the flame haired girl a possible intruder.

"I've known about this place for a while now. It's weird! The cave walls are made of this rare crystal that is possibly worth millions. Here." Sophie pointed to the rectangular incision on the cavern wall.

Emma scrutinised it. It was man made. But only something as powerful as burning to tear away the top layer of rock.

"Me and my friend Ryan were going to harvest it. Sell it for millions. I did it for Will though!" Sophie explained indifferently.

Emma gritted her teeth with a minuet grinding sound. Sophie had burned away this Sophie, had burnt away the rock of the wall just to harvest the moon crystal. She was the reason the moon pool was dead. She'd murdered it.

"I'm, I'm sorry does this place mean something to you?" Sophie inquired, seeming actually concerned.

Rikki smirked. If only she knew.

"No no. Not at all. I suggest you leave, I heard that there's a lot of rare insects that can cause _very bad _diseases." Emma hissed.

Sophie hesitated for a moment. She'd never seen any insects. But how was she to know if she had only be here what, three times? Sophie frowned at Emma's accusing glare and scuttled off back to the tunnel, returning the look as she took a final glance at the angry blonde. _What's her problem? She must be with Bella and that lot. They all act strange. _

Emma calmed herself down. Her emotional outburst hadn't down her any favours. Now she had seemed alarmingly protective over the cavern, Sophie was bound to be back and possibly maul the place a bit more with her tools and whatever else she had used to destroy hers, Cleo's and Rikki's most treasured place. Emma sighed harshly and approached the edge of the moon pool. She threw her arms forward and dove athletically into the royal blue water.

Rikki flinched as Emma landed quite close to her hiding place. After a few seconds, Emma arose from the water.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Sophie" Rikki replied.

Emma frowned.

"How did she find the moon pool?" Emma asked, eyes narrowed.

"Zane" Rikki said blankly.

Cleo and Bella knocked on Will's door. Balancing plates of party food, they stumbled into his shack, when he answered with a welcoming smile.

"We got the food!" Cleo smiled, laying the plates across the coffee table. They covered the entire surface area of it.

"Pork sausages; mature cheese cubes and dairy free cheese cubes for Cleo, tortilla chips and two other plates for desert" Bella grinned at her boyfriend.

Will put an arm around her and sat down with her on the sofa. Cleo sat opposite with a teasing smile pasted on her tanned face. Bella stuck her tongue out.

"So Emma is coming too right?" Will piped up suddenly.

Bella gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, bristling like ice had been poured down her back. Cleo's eyes widened and she folded her arms.

"Yes, she is" Cleo smiled tightly, not at all pleased or appreciative by Bella's reaction.

Cleo glared as Bella sighed, trying to be secretive in her disapproval. But Will had picked up on it too.

"What is it between you and Emma?" He demanded in a reasonable but pressing tone.

"Nothing" Bella said disbelievingly.

Cleo arched an eyebrow and crossed her ankles over. Bella wasn't half being secretive. If she had a problem she'd have to say it shortly or all hell could break loose at the party.

"What time is the party tonight?" Bella inquired, changing the subject.

"In two hours" Will smiled, his eyes not reflecting his smiled.

_Urm…Emma's coming. What's the deal, she's another mermaid?_

"We'd better get ready" Cleo announced, on her feet and moving towards the door.

She motioned to Bella with a strained smile that softened as she turned back to Will.

"See you later Will!" She waved sweetly, closing the door behind her and Bella.

Cleo paced across the wooden walkway a few steps before she spun around and crossed her arms.

"Bella, what is this between you and Emma?" Cleo demanded, her voice hushed.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip. Should she swallow her pride and confess? Should she ditch the party?

_No. Emma left and she can't just come and spoil everything by expecting to be welcomed back into the group like nothing has changed. I'm their friend as well so she can't push me out. I saved the earth from a comet. Not her. _Bella thought, resenting the jealousy that tortured her.

"Well it's going to ruin Will's party. Do you really want to ruin your boyfriend's party?" Cleo asked.

"Of course not! What do you think I'm going to do?" Bella threw her hands out at the sudden accusation.

"I'm not accusing you. Emma isn't off the hook either. You guys need to just suck it up and except there is four of us now. Please." Cleo said, running out of breath.

She turned away without another word. Guilt softened her hard expression and she ran a hand over her hair-band controlled hair. _Maybe I was too sharp…oh! I can't seem to get the importance of this across without seeming mean. All I want is the best for the group!_

Cleo turned round one last time to see Bella jump off the dock and the echo of the surface of the water breaking.

"I hope Emma isn't still like this" She mumbled to herself.

Rikki pulled her hair up into a bun, her pale locks reflecting a spring-time look with her grass green strap dress. She slipped her mobile into the zip pocket of her purse and exited her trailer home. The night air was cool and refreshing. Hopefully it was a good omen that the party would go to plan without Emma and Bella bickering or even worse…playing tricks on one another with their powers. That could mean bad news since Sophie was going to be present at the party. Rikki shook her head and bit her lip, trying to dismiss the doubts. It wasn't a long walk, as per usual, to Will's shack and she could see it illuminated by Chinese lanterns and fairy lights. Rikki smiled. It was rather sweet.

Someone looked out of the small box window and rushed to the door. Rikki didn't even have to knock as Cleo held the door open for her and she entered the shack. Cleo had an ocean blue tye-dye dress on, strappy most likely because of the humid evening.

"Sophie, Zane and Bella are here already, Emma texted to say she'll be here in five minutes" Cleo smiled, closing the door behind her and Rikki as they entered the dramatically decorated lounge area. There was bean bags spread ALL around the shack, all different colours and even up the stairs on the raised platform.

"Nice!" Rikki marvelled. "Great job on the decor Will"

"Thanks Rikki!" Will was casually slumped on a blue bean bag, lemonade in hand.

Rikki walked over and joined him with Sophie and Cleo, taking the red bean bag, ironically.

Bella grabbed her drink and sat beside Cleo, perfectly happy in the yellow bean bag.

"Why have you got all these towels everywhere? I thought you'd cleaned up?" Sophie chastised, shifting as she pulled out a towel from underneath her.

Will's eyes widened before he realised he was looking suspicious.

"No reason."

"Then why…"

There was rampant knock at the door and Sophie sighed, getting up to answer the door.

"Oh hey, Emma right?" Sophie opened the door widely and smiled generally as she allowed Emma into the party.

Emma had a silver dress that flowed like slivers of moonlight over her skin. Bella pressed her lips together as she saw Will's smile widen.

"Hey guys!" Emma jumped lightly into the pink bean bag in the middle of Rikki and Cleo.

"Hey Em" Cleo beamed and Rikki nudged Emma playfully.

Emma gave everyone a smile as she looked around at all her friends. Her smile wavered at Zane and then crippled as she saw Bella who stared at her neutrally.

"Bella" She said, having to swallow.

Rikki and Cleo rolled their eyes.

The room buzzed with conversation. Sophie was debating with Zane over the workings of finance and Will spoke with Emma, Rikki and Cleo. Bella sat listening, quietly. She hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways as Emma explained how she'd become a mermaid with the others.

"Rikki stole Zane's boat…""I didn't steal, I temporarily borrowed it and when we landed on Mako it got washed out to sea…"

"Yes you did. We ended up running out of gas in the middle of the ocean in front of Mako and had to paddle to the island. We had to fight our way through the jungle and reached this waterfall and had to climb across this massive rock ledge and jump the small gorge. However, Cleo fell down a hole into the moon pool penultimate cave…" Emma explained in detail, clearly highlighting that it was Cleo and Rikki who had got them into the situation in the first place.

"I had to dive down through the moon pool because we couldn't get back up the tunnel. I ended up out at sea and swam back to tell the others. We had to get Cleo into the water and that's when the moon came over…"

Bella ran her tongue along her teeth with her mouth closed, in thought. This was boring. No one had bothered to talk to her since Emma had started with the history of the girls transformation. She'd left out the part about mermaids, powers and the full moon's magic since Sophie was in ear shot but, Will seemed to get the general idea.

"So that's how you know the cavern" Sophie interjected with interest.

"Oh yes, we made it out all right. It was just…" Emma hesitated.

"Beautiful when the moon came over. Like fantasy" Cleo smiled, covering up effectively.

Sophie turned away then.

That could've been awkward.


	8. Ep 5: Tension Part 2

Bella's POV

Everyone was chatting quietly since Will had cranked up the music. Cleo, Emma and Rikki were grouped and Sophie, Will and Zane had decided to exclude me as well. This was fun. I shuffled in my seat and made a croaking noise, hoping to catch someone's attention and for them to invite me into a conversation. I didn't want to be rude and ask.

Emma was the one to look up and she narrowed her eyes at me, a smirk crawling up her face, twisting the corner of her mouth. My eyebrows met and I narrowed my eyes in return, throwing back the icy gaze, minus the smirk. She knew I felt left out, she _wanted _me left out didn't she!

Emma reached for her drink and instinct sent a lightning fast idea to my brain. I curled my hand by my side, just as Emma sipped her drink. The liquid congealed and swelled in the glass, the water in her mouth also metamorphosing.

"Urrrgh! God what is that!" Emma spat out the gloopy mess I had formed in her drinking glass and turned to Rikki.

I smiled.

"Jelly…" Emma mused, sticking two fingers into the sticky substance and analysing the texture.

She glared at me and held up her palm, pretending to wave so she didn't catch the others attention. I felt the air around me cool and a chill ran through me. What was she playing at? Then I noticed the ice crawling along the seat beside me.

"Emma!" I exclaimed accidentally.

Uh oh.

"What's going on?" Cleo demanded, jumping to her feet, her expression concerned.

Rikki, confused, stood up as well as Emma rose to her feet and began to walk over to me.

"Maybe you'll think before you jellify someone's drink next time Bella!" Emma gritted her teeth and hissed quietly.

"You can't blame me, you were throwing dirty looks my way, you knew I was lonely over here!" I countered.

"Guys quit it!" Cleo instructed, disgust in her voice.

She stepped between us.

"Just because Cleo and Rikki want to talk to me it doesn't mean you have to get all green-eyed and sulky!" Emma retorted.

I felt my cheeks boil.

"Guys calm down!" Rikki intervened

"No! Can't you see Emma doesn't want me in the group?" I said,

"Can't you see Bella is being selfish and trying to keep you all to herself?" Emma interjected.

"Enough!" Cleo commanded.

But I wasn't listening.

Emma had just said what she thought of me and now all I wanted was to prove my argument right. It wasn't fair. I didn't care that she was in the group first, that didn't matter. There could be four mermaids, couldn't there?

"You're the one excluding me!" I insisted, arms folded strongly.

"Prove it" Emma narrowed her eyes. "All you've wanted since I came back was for me to just disappear."I couldn't escape those words. They were partly true, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

"Guys forget it. I don't want this to ruin the party" Rikki growled, her eyes fierce.

Will, Sophie and Zane were watching us, Cleo giving them the warning look to not intervene.

"She's already ruined it for me" I muttered.

And, for once, I saw a look of hurt in Emma's eyes and her hostile expression softened.

"Maybe I should go? If I'm not wanted?" Emma murmured, guilt tripping.

"No!" Cleo insisted. "Stop it! Both of you"

"Emma can't you just…" I began.

"Can't I what? Back down? I didn't start this!" She spun around and began stalking back to her bean bag.

But that wasn't before her dress caught on a glass of water and the liquid spilt all over the floor. All over my sandaled feet.

Mouth agape, I stormed out of the shack into the humid, starry night and took a dive off the wooden walkway. The water welcomed me more than anyone else had this evening and I forgot about it. I let it all simmer and let it go from my mind as I focused only on the caressing waves. Emma wasn't going to ruin this for me as well.

Emma's POV

"Emma!" Cleo exclaimed, horrified. "I can't believe you did that!"

"It's just water? Bella needs to get over this whole immature thing with water…" Sophie commented, receiving dark looks from Will and Cleo.

"It was an accident!" I cried in protest.

I may not like Bella that much but I wouldn't endanger our secret just to hurt her. I wouldn't intentionally hurt her. I didn't want to continue the fight between us so I'd simply turned away, knocking over the drink. I wasn't that immature.

"What are we going to do about Bella? She could be anywhere!" Rikki said, exasperated. The ocean was a big place, she could be anywhere…And thinking about it, if I was upset I wouldn't go straight to the moon pool, it would too obvious a place to be found if Cleo and Emma decided to come after me.

"Guys, where's Bella?" Will asked in a hushed voice, coming over to us.

"She got wet" Cleo whispered.

Cleo's eyes didn't move from Will's to my face so she wasn't implying that it was my fault. Even though it was really. But at least she knew it was an accident.

"This is getting ridiculous" Rikki said through gritted teeth.

"Right, you guys with me, outside now!" Cleo growled under her breath, gesturing for me, Will and Rikki to join her outside on the wooden walkway.

"One moment" She smiled awkwardly back to Sophie and Zane.

I couldn't even fathom what Sophie was thinking right now. She had no idea any of us were mermaids…I thought.

Cleo closed the door behind us and folded her arms, giving me a really harsh look which, in my opinion was accusing and actually quite unfair.

"Well?" Cleo fixed me with a pointed look.

"It was an accident! You really think I'd expose our secret on purpose just to get back at Bella?" I snapped.

"Get back at her for what?" Will asked, he had the softest look, one that was trying to understand me at least.

He was really sweet, but obviously he wasn't going to take my side when Bella was his girlfriend.

"That's not the point" I said.

"Okay, fine it was an accident" Cleo held a calm tone now, trying to smooth things out "But this rivalry between you and Bella has to stop!"

"Yeah, you can't keep going on like this" Rikki agreed.

I didn't know what to say to argue my point. They'd forgotten about me and welcomed Bella in and now it seemed to me that Bella thought I shouldn't re-join the group now it was reformed and that I was trying to shove her out. Truthfully, if she was going to act that way, I did want her out of the group. How did jelly even fit with heating and shaping anyway. She wasn't even a mermaid from the Mako moon pool!

"One of us has to go and find Bella" Rikki stated.

"What if she just wants to be left alone?" I shrugged.

"We can't just leave her out there?" Exclaimed Will.

"Look, I'll go and find her, it's dark who's knows where she could be" Cleo volunteered.

She began to walk away to the end of the boardwalk when Will called after her.

"Careful Cleo, I heard they might be night fishers out tonight"

"Thanks Will, I'll be fine" Cleo replied as she dove tactfully into the water.

We went back into the shack where we sat down with Zane and Sophie who asked a few questions that were easy enough to answer honestly. I didn't feel comfortable when I sat down. I was half sitting on my own really, Will and Rikki had taken a seat closer to each other than they had to me. I guess it was my turn to be 'excluded'.

Cleo's POV

I knew what Will had meant by the night fishers. I had to swim relatively deep to keep out of the way of the many boats bobbing on the surface above. I was hoping they would spread out the closer I got to Mako island. That way I could swim above the coral and not have to dodge around it. The amount of fishing nets was horrifying. There must be some law against fishing this close to Mako island. Though I'd only heard of their being protection for the Mako sharks and turtles that stayed around Mako. This was terrible!

The amount of boats did thin out, most of the fishers respected the sea life around here. I swam slowly, if I swam as quickly as I could plough straight into a net and easily get caught up critically before I even realised I was in the net! It wasn't worth the risk, I had to take my time and I was sure Bella would understand that.

When I was near to the Mako, suddenly I spotted a glimmer of orange in the half-moon's light. Right Bella, time for your talk. I sped up a bit, following the little bit of tail I could see. I caught full sight of her fin as she served behind a large chunk of rock. I looked around nervously at the circling sharks. Luckily, the movement of our tails would give them a warning that we were bigger and that should put them off. We I rounded the corner, my heart skipped a beat. Someone was night fishing way too close to Mako and Bella was heading straight for the net! How come she couldn't see it? She wouldn't be heading towards it on purpose would she? I stuck out my hand, curling the water to my whim. I saw Bella twist in the water and turn to face me. I glared at her and pointed at the net. Bella gestured to where the moon pool entrance was and we swam into the moon pool together.

"What do you think you were doing?" I questioned urgently.

"I didn't see the net I swear, I'm so glad you showed up" Bella explained quickly.

"It doesn't matter now, look, Emma says tipping the water on you was an accident" I informed her steadily.

Bella didn't answer for a few tense seconds.

"It didn't look like it, she was freezing my chair, how am I supposed to believe it was an accident after that?"

"Well you jellified her drink, you're both as bad as each other" Is sighed.

This was going nowhere.

"Just because Emma came back it doesn't mean that we are going to abandon you. Just because we were the original trio" I said with a sad smile "And we never replaced Emma with you. You're both our friends. And four mermaids will work out. You two just need to try"

I looked up then as the half moon slid over the top of the volcano.

"I am trying" Bella said.


End file.
